The Courage of a Friend
by Katerina13
Summary: When Nera travels to Asgard from her home she is expected to get to know the other children of the court her age: including Loki. But he's so guarded and even damaged. Can Nera help him? I'll be following their friendship/romance through the events of Thor and The Avengers (maybe beyond) and looking at what it'd have been like for all concerned if Loki had been close to someone.
1. Chapter 1

Frigga stood on a balcony high above Asgard and looked down upon the returning troops. How weary they looked. How downtrodden. When they had departed not long ago to battle the frost giants it had been quite different: cheers and songs, high hopes. And now...They had won, that was true. Jotunheim was sacked and the casket retrieved but the cost was so great. Frigga couldn't help thinking that it would take many, many years for Asgard to recover from this war.

She peered down harder and thought she could just spy a figure on a horse at the head of the army, leading it into Asgard. She knew that figure to be Odin but he was so far off that she could discern nothing more. Slowly, very slowly, the soldiers wove their way through Asgard in the direction of the barracks. As they approached it began to rain. Frigga wouldn't have has it any other way though; when the elements were at odds with her mood it felt strange, as though she was living in a dream.

Frigga heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Thor toddling towards her escorted by his Nurse. Smiling Frigga scooped him up and allowed him to plant a very wet kiss on her cheek.

"Look!" She attempted to direct the three year old's attention towards Odin, "Your father's coming! Do you see the man on the big white horse? That's him!"

Thor stopped playing with Frigga's hair and briefly looked up. "Can we see him?"

"Yes, child. Soon but not now. Just watch."

Strangely Thor was in one of his very rare peaceful moods. He watched quietly from Frigga's arms as the army arrived at the barracks and Odin gave what appeared to be a speech. As he finished Frigga realized that he would soon come to the palace and excitement began to mount within her coupled with anxiety. Suppose he was hurt? What if he died from his wounds and she had to raise Thor on her own? Not to mention running the kingdom. Three hours ago a messenger had arrived saying that all was well, they had won and the All-Father still lived. But nothing of whether he was likely to continue living. She really had no way of knowing if the man who was giving the speech now was really her husband or not. For all she knew Odin might be dying right now in some cruel army carriage.

Frigga suddenly realized what she had been thinking and sternly chastised herself. She was the Queen. The people looked to her for hope and for that reason she must, above all else, actually have some. And besides she need to prepare to meet Odin. Kissing Thor on his lovely blonde head she said, "You must go back to Sierra now, dear."

Thor frowned as though trying to decide if he should resist and attempt to stay with his mother or go peacefully. Frigga didn't give him the chance to decide but deposited him into Sierra's arms. Then turning to Eir, her maid of honor and she said, "Organize Thor's attendants and my own. I want to be able to meet The All-Father on the steps of the palace in ten minutes." Eir curtseyed and began to issue orders.

Two hours later, after waiting on the steps far longer than anticipated, Frigga was beginning to feel concerned. What could be taking Odin so long? Thor wasn't handling being kept still so long well and neither was she. She shifted uncomfortably. She'd already sent a messenger to inquire about Odin's whereabouts but had received no answer. On top of this it was still raining, a slow dreary, useless rain. She found she didn't like the rain quite as much now she was out in it. Frigga fixed her gaze on a fountain and succeeded in not thinking horrible thoughts about what might have happened. The minutes dragged by. Thor escaped his nurses for the fifth time. It stopped raining only to start again thirty second later. Two mockingbirds staged a fight on the lawn. And then, at long last, she saw him.

He was approaching on his white charger and he looked as healthy and proud as the day she first saw him. Almost laughing for joy she scooped up Thor who had escaped from his nurses once more and, forgetting all dignity she ran to meet him. He had dismounted by the time she reached him and they embraced, squashing Thor between them. Frigga wanted to stay that way forever. This was how it should be. All of them safe, all of them healthy and happy, all of them locked together in an embrace. After what seemed like forever and yet wasn't long enough Thor said, "Daddy what happened to your eye?"

Frigga felt Odin stiffen as Thor spoke and alarm shot through her. Perhaps they weren't all as safe and healthy as she had thought. Pulling back she examined Odin and gasped as she beheld his face. In place of his right eye was an empty, red socket.

Recovering from shock she turned to Eir and ordered, "Get a healer immediately and send it to his chambers."

"Of course, My Lady." Eir nodded to a page who sprinted away in the direction of the palace.

Frigga turned back to Odin and sadly caressed his face, "Your eyes were always so lovely, bright blue. And now..." she trailed away sadly.

Odin frowned, "An eye is a small price to pay in return for Jotunheim."

"I know, I know." She sighed and laid her head on his chest for a few moments longer. Then she stood up straight, handed Thor to his nurse and turned back to Odin saying, "Come. You need rest and to have that eye treated. I'll walk you to your chambers."

Frigga had intended to stay with her husband the whole day but events conspired against it. As soon as she'd gotten Odin to their rooms a page ran up to her and informed her that she'd had one hundred and three requests for audiences in the last hour. As it turned out this was because half the staff wanted a day off to go be sure their relatives had returned safely from Jotunheim. She would have normally allowed this except that a victory feast would be expected in the next few days and preparations had to start immediately. She spent the whole day collaborating with the head cook and several advisors to make the logistics work and it was around midnight when she finally was able to turn in.

She had expected Odin to be sleeping but she was surprised to find him in the sitting room instead. He was in a chair by the fire and was absorbed with something, she couldn't tell what, that was in his lap. She was standing in the shadows where she should have been out of sight but Odin must have felt her eyes on him for he looked up and saw her.

"Come here. I want to show you something." he said.

Frigga obliged and sat down in the other chair. Only now did was she able to tell what he was holding: a baby. Odin seeing her eying it, reached across and put it in her arms. The baby, which was sleeping, shifted. Frigga smiled and placed her finger in it's palm and watched the child form a fist around it. It has beautiful green eyes and dark hair: exactly the opposite of Thor. Unbidden a great longing to have a baby again welled up inside her.

"Whose child is it?"

"It's a long story."

Something in his tone made Frigga look up with worry. Something was wrong. Odin associated this child with the war somehow. Odin read her expression and sighed. She watched a look of concentration came over him as he contemplated how to begin. At last he said, "I found him in Jotunheim where Laufey's palace used to stand."

It took all Frigga's willpower not to recoil as she realized she must be holding a frost giant.

"He... His swaddling clothes were so elaborate I'm convinced he's Laufey's son. I think he was ashamed of the child's diminutive size and in the panic of battle he was forgotten."

Frigga remained silent, trying to figure out where Odin could be going with this.

"And as I was standing there, surrounded by the carnage of war, I realized how desperately we need peace. We may have defeated the frost giants this time but they'll rise again. And how can we be sure we'll be so lucky next time? We need peace, Frigga, and that child can help us achieve it."

"You mean to raise him as our one of our own." Frigga said quietly.

"Yes. Think what it will mean for our future! He'll be a prince of both worlds! Frost giant by birth and Asgardian by training. I would finally have true grounds for peace! Played correctly this boy could mean Asgard and mankind never see a war like this again."

"But would you tell him his true heritage?"

Odin looked suddenly tired. "No. I want him to feel truly Asgardian."

"Then you would really consider making him your heir?"

Odin looked away. "Maybe. I would try not to play favorites but a frost giant as king... That might be going too far."

"But he wouldn't know that! You would be giving him a false hope!" Frigga had tried to keep her voice even but she was afraid too much of her frustration had slipped out.

"I know. But I'm afraid he might betray us if I told him who he was too early."

"But think what will happen if you don't tell him at all and he finds out on his own! He might well betray us out of anger anyway." Before Odin could respond she went on angrily, "And then what will become of Asgard? We would be in a worse position than before."

Odin stood up suddenly. "It's not open for discussion."

Frigga stared down at the floor and said nothing. Several moments of angry silence passed. At last Odin spoke again and his voice had a softer tone to it. "You must trust that I know what I'm doing. I won't let this end in disaster."

Still Frigga stared at the floor and said nothing.

Odin gave in. "I'm going to bed. I suggest you find a nurse for the child before turning in." He turned and limped wearily away. He had almost gone when Frigga finally looked up and called after him, "What's his name?"

Odin turned and gave her a half smile. "Loki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note: this is a pretty slow (and short) chapter but I thought it was necessary to give an overview of what's going on with Loki. Next chapter we start with Nera and it gets a bit more interesting so keep that in mind. And please review :)**

Over the next few days Frigga was extremely busy with preparations for the feast and Loki was handed over to the care of a nurse. It was only two weeks later, after the monstrous pile of things that needed doing as a result of the war had died down, that she was had the time to see him again. She was, however, able to give the order that Thor and Loki be thoroughly acquainted with each other.

So the day after Loki's adoption the regular pattern of Thor's day was disrupted when Sierra told him that Frigga had left him a surprise. They were in the nursery at the time surrounded by more toys than a single child could ever have the capacity to enjoy and yet, as is always the case with children, Thor's eyes lit up at the thought of something new. So Sierra took him by the hand and led him to Loki's new quarter's.

At that point Loki had hardly been in Asgard more than a few hours and so his nursery was quite bare. All the rooms that should have been full of furniture and attendants and toys were empty. There was even a bit of an echo. In the very back room there was a plain cradle and a cot for his nurse (who was really a maid plucked from her normal duties).

When they arrived Sierra knelt to Thor's level and said in a low voice, "There's the surprise, child. Would you like to see it closer?"

Thor nodded.

"Very well but you must be quiet for its sleeping."

She very slowly led Thor to Loki's cradle and let him peer in. Loki was sleeping contentedly, his eyes shut and only his face visible through all the blankets. Thor's initial reaction was one of intense concentration as he tried to decide what use such a toy could be. He voiced his concern.

Sierra laughed and said, "I'm afraid it won't be of much use for a while yet but just you wait. In a few years' time you'll be glad of a playmate." Which left Thor more puzzled than ever.

But Sierra turned out to be correct. Over the course of the next several years both boys became very close. Loki was so much younger than Thor that he wasn't much of a match physically but in mock duels Thor graciously allowed him to be the bad guys (usually frost giants). And that made things alright since bad guys weren't supposed to win anyway. On the other hand Loki was very clever. As a baby he learned speech extraordinarily early and mastered the art of persuasion soon after. By the time he hit four the boys didn't fear getting into scrapes for if worst came to worst Loki could always talk them out again. His nurses gave him the nickname silver tongue half out of frustration and half out of pride.

Those were the days when Thor and Loki had not duties as princes whatsoever. They pretended and played and fought and laughed and annoyed their nurses and were children all the way up until Thor turned seven. Which is when he was thrown into a world of intense training and preparation for the role of king and prince of Asgard in areas of combat, academics and mannerisms. He'd been tutored in basic arithmetic and reading skills from the age of five but it was always very lighthearted until then. Loki, who was only four and a half at that time, was so lonely at being left behind that he begged Odin (something he had never done before) to be trained too. And after several weeks of constant sulking loneliness he got his way.

He was proved after only one lesson to be hopelessly behind Thor physically. Besides that Gudolf, the combat trainer pointed out that children shouldn't go through physical training at all until the age of six minimum. Odin didn't take much convincing and Loki's combat training was postponed until he turned seven. On the other hand Loki was proven to be just as capable academically as Thor. He was a little behind because he hadn't had all Thor's previous sessions but he soon made up for lost ground and excelled in almost every area despite his age.

All of this conspired to make something a bit sad happen. You see all academics were taught to the boys by a private tutor. But Gudolf had a class consisting of around half a dozen other boys of high birth and soon Thor, together with all his charisma and charm, had a following. By the time Loki was old enough to begin training it was already too late. He was doomed to live in Thor's shadow.

Not that Thor ever did anything to make that happen. He absolutely insisted that his little group (consisting of Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral) include Loki in everything they did. And everyone, including Gudolf, had better get any silly notions about actually being mean to Loki out of their heads at once. But Loki's inclusion was always forced, never natural.

About the time that Loki started training so did Sif. She was the first girl Gudolf had ever consented to train in all his long career and only because of her exceptional skill and her father's powerful political position. She wasn't a natural social fit. Despite her skill she remained decidedly feminine and would have been shunned for that except that Thor fancied her. And anyone Thor fancied was automatically under his protection just like Loki. So in an odd sort of way Sif and Loki became equals. But equals did not mean friends.

By the time Loki turned nine he was advanced in academics far beyond his age and, in some areas, even Thor's. He had also shown talent in magic and was given a private tutor for such areas. Even in combat he showed promise but not nearly as much as Thor. But despite all this it was painfully obvious that Odin favored Thor over Loki. It broke Frigga's heart to think how this might be affecting Loki but he never showed any sign that he knew. He must have, but he never gave any sign of it. Then again he was a talented actor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin I just wanted to say that all mention of years and months or someone's age using earth measurements isn't meant to be literal. I understand time is different on Asgard but it's just easier to use earth time units and save everyone (me included) the trouble of figuring out what "three decades" would be like in Asgard. I realized I used a lot of time word last chapter and didn't make this clear so I am now. :)**

Nera studied her reflection in the mirror a little glumly. Her mother had picked out this dress and it was the worst kind: a formal dress and therefor uncomfortable but a travelling dress so not particularly pretty. Apparently it was appropriate for her first day in Asgard but Nera was having a hard time appreciating that at the moment. At least the skirt was long. On a whim she spun round in front of the mirror. Her skirts billowed out delightfully. Smiling she did it again with more speed. Behind her Celena giggled and Nera laughed too. Now she was twirling all-round the room laughing like a maniac. Just before she lost control she crash landed on the bed next to Celena and lay there giggling. On the upside her butterflies were gone. On the downside her head hurt from spinning so fast.

She was about to get up when Mother walked in, frowning a little. Not out of bad temper, Nera knew, but from anxiety. Her daughter was being sent to the Asgardian court today and if anything went wrong the blame rested squarely on the person who had raised her. The thought was sobering and instantly Nera felt tired and anxious again.

Her mother forced a smile and said, "Nerdanel are you ready? We're departing in fifteen minutes."

Nera nodded but apparently her word wasn't enough because Mother motioned for her to spin around. Nera obeyed, this time at a slow, collected pace. After a brief inspection she was deemed to be in adequate condition and was sent downstairs to wait by the front door. Before she left Nera slipped a letter from the mantle into her pocket without anyone noticing.

At the front door Nera's butterflies returned. Despite being tutored on mannerisms and etiquette all year she still felt unprepared to join her father, Vanaheim's ambassador, in Asgard. All the usual fears came flooding back. _She was going to humiliate father would be sent away from his post in disgrace. The princes would despise her and would start a war with Vanaheim when they came to power because of it. _The list went on and on. Celena, who had followed her downstairs, seemed to sense what was troubling her (she always did somehow) and squeezed her hand. She didn't need to say anything to comfort her because everything that needed to be said already had been during talks late at night when they both should have been sleeping. Instead she offered Nera her companionship and reminded her that no matter what happened she would be right by her side. And that was worth more than a million words could have been.

After a few minutes of waiting Nanna, Nera's old nurse and Celena's aunt, came to say goodbye. This was what Nera had been dreading ever since she'd learned she was to leave: the good byes. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. It didn't help that Nanna was so obviously trying to put a brave face on it and failing horribly. The other servants came and said their farewells too and Nera found herself more and more on the verge of a breakdown. Just when she felt that one more goodbye was going to break her Mother appeared and announced that it was time to go. Grateful and yet infinitely sad at the same time Nera climbed into the carriage next Celena and across from Mother and waved out the window at everyone she had ever been close to until she couldn't see them any longer.

Nera had been planning to watch everything go by on her last ride in Vanaheim. But to do so would rob her of what little composure she had left. So instead she drew the curtains and in the semi darkness she slipped the letter she had taken from her room out of her pocket. It was the letter from her father that had started this entire affair twelve months ago and though she knew every word by heart she still felt compelled to read it again. It went thus,

_My dearest Nerdanel,_

_How have you and your Mother been? I and truly sorry for not writing sooner but Lord Sylern has been making my life extremely difficult to the point that I've hardly had time to sleep and eat. But I assure you that, after work and the necessities of health, my first priority is to be sure of the wellbeing of you and your mother. Of course now that I've said that I have something entirely unrelated to your wellbeing to say and look silly. But I hope you will excuse me for that and listen anyway._

_I have been speaking with Odin and we both feel that while alliances and treaties are of enormous help in ensuring peace for years to come it is not quite enough. We think that our children and their children for many generations to come must feel friendly towards one another as well. And so I offered to have you come and stay with me, to get to know the Asgardian children of the court and to learn to know it as a second home. I'm afraid this would mean leaving your Mother behind for which I am very sorry. And I'm also afraid that you would be here for many years, perhaps until you have come of age, with few, if any, visits home. All this is an enormous thing to ask of one so young but I have another reason too._

_I want you with me because you are my heir and I need to teach you everything I know. They have a vast library here and with its help I could teach you all the subtleties of politics. I know you've always wanted to know more about what I do and now I have the chance to teach you. I hope this offer appeals to you._

_Right now the date of your arrival is set for a year from now to give you time to learn the mannerisms of Asgard but it is subject to change. I've sent your mother a letter on this matter too with all the boring details left in but I thought you might want to hear something as life changing as this directly from me,_

_Your loving father,_

_Jormundur_

_P.S._

_I was thinking you could take your handmaid, Celena, along if you like. I find it helps to have just one person from home with you when you're abroad._

Since she had received that letter many preparations and arrangements and had been made and she'd sat through many a long lesson. But she still remembered the pure shock of opening that letter expecting to find a happy account of all her father's doings and instead being told she was to be sent away from home. It would be a lie to say she didn't cry after getting that letter but it would also be a lie to say there weren't moments when she could barely contain herself from excitement. Now the moment had finally arrived she was just as divided as ever.

No one spoke during most of the ride which lasted around an hour. Having to wait so long wasn't good for Nera's nerves but it was certainly necessary. Long ago people had grown fed up with having the Bifrost pick up and drop off everyone anyplace they liked. So they had chosen a few select places where it was permissible and the nearest to Nera's home (which was out in the country) was an hour away.

After far longer than it ought to have taken in Nera's mind the carriage came to a halt and the coachman opened the door to help the ladies out one by one. They appeared to be just outside a rather large village and surrounded by fields of wheat. The field which they were right next to had been cleared and instead of crops it housed a low, long stone building with an impressive walk way up to it. Mother took a deep breath and said, "Well, shall we?"

Feeling small Nera followed her mother up the walk to the large double doors where the coachman (who had accompanied them) knocked. It opened almost immediately and a small man that Nera immediately dubbed "the Keeper" ushered them in excitedly saying, "Oh we've been expecting you! Come right in! You're due to go up in ten minutes!" Mother gave the coachman a few whispered orders and went on in. Nera followed a moment later with Celena behind her.

Nera found herself in a long low room which she supposed was richly furnished. It had couches and carpets though no fireplace and would have been welcoming had she not been feeling very nervous at this point. "Make yourselves at home." the Keeper was saying, "I'll come and fetch you when it's time to go. Give you some time to say your goodbye's you know." He vanished through a side door.

Nera stood in one spot, staring at one spot in the floor and reminded herself that she must not cry; arriving in Asgard with puffy water eyes, a red nose and tear streaks down her face was not a favorable first impression. Mother looked Nera up and down, taking in her daughter's state and said, "My dear you'll be alright won't you?"

Nera nodded and made herself meet Mother's eyes, "Yes of course I will."

"And you'll remember what I've taught you?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll be fine. You're a very likeable person. Everyone there will find you an utter joy to be around." Mother gave her a long hug and a quick kiss on the head. Then she turned to Celena and said, "You'll look after my daughter?"

"Of course ma'am."

"Then between you and Jormundur I can't think where I'd rather have her be save with me."

Nera managed a smile though it took all her willpower. But she was saved the ordeal of coming up with a cheerful response because the coachman chose that moment to enter with her baggage. When he had set everything down safely (which took a while) the Keeper peeked in from the door he had vanished into. Nera supposed he was checking to see if he was interrupting a deeply emotional moment, and seeing that he wasn't, announced, "Well then! If you're all done would you just follow me out into the courtyard." and to the coachman, "You'll need to get the bags out there too, by the way."

The courtyard turned out to be very small but impressive. Just four ancient, and yet very imposing looking walls and a stone floor which had a large carved circle of runes in the center. The keeper positioned Nera in the exact center of the stone ring and Celena beside her. Then he helped the coachman place all the luggage around them. This took a few minutes. Mother gave Nera one last hug and then backed off the ring of carved runes. There was a long minute or two of waiting. Every moment Nera expected to be violently torn from her place of the earth and lifted up into the sky. And yet it never happened. After a few minutes of this the Keeper said tensely, "Get ready." A few moments later the heavens opened up above them and Nera had the oddest experience of being absorbed into a light beam.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A few moments later (or perhaps it was minutes, maybe even hours Nera could never decide. In the Bifrost everything seemed timeless.) her feet slammed into the ground with such force she nearly lost her balance. Rainbow travel was very disorienting; it took a little while before she remembered which way was up and where she was. When she did she found herself in an entirely golden chamber in the shape of a sphere surrounded by her things and Celena who looked about as composed as Nera felt. A person she assumed was Heimdall stood in the center of the room staring off into the distance.

'Welcome, Lady Nerdanel. We've been expecting you." he said without looking at her, "Your escort awaits." Nera's brain was still moving a little slow and unfortunately this led her to stand there blinking at Heimdall like an idiot and wondering what he could mean until Celena whispered, "To your right."

Then she noticed a small company of people and horses standing just outside the chamber on what appeared to be a strange kind of bridge. They were all staring at her expectantly. Nera turned pink and quickly said, "My baggage lies there. Load it please." To her relief no one questioned her and she was given time to examine the escort in detail. It consisted of two horses (she assumed one was for herself and one for her things) two pages who were now following her orders, and two guards who were staring blankly off into the distance. She began to feel giddy. _So many people at her command_. She'd only ever had Celena and that was different; Celena had been her companion since she was a small child. Nera could only hope she didn't humiliate herself.

When the pages finished Nera realized they were going to want to help her onto her horse. Trying to act like this was entirely normal Nera let them do so. Then, at her word, they set out across the bridge she had noticed before. Only now she realized it wasn't a bridge. It was the Bifrost itself. And at the other end stood Asgard: the golden city. It was even more spectacular than she had imagined. It was dazzling and beautiful and mighty and awe inspiring all at the same time. And she only become more impressed as they entered the city itself. Her emotions might have been akin to how someone might feel if all the bodies of water they had ever seen were the size of puddles and then he was suddenly presented with the ocean.

Somehow, despite all her slack jawed gaping, she made it to the palace gates without falling off her horse. There she was informed she must dismount and walk the rest of the way. She obliged and one page led both horses away (she supposed to the stables) while the other called over the gates asking to be allowed entry. After a moment or two the gates -which were solid gold and around seventy feet high- swung slowly open and revealed to her the citadel. It was huge, the biggest single building in Asgard, and she'd had no trouble picking it out even from the Bifrost. But now that it stood before her, a monolithic, solid gold, pyramid, she began to have some doubt about whether she could possibly be wanted there.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone in the vast courtyard which separated her from the actual citadel call, "Nerdanel?"

She looked around and saw an older man with almost completely grey hair approaching her rapidly. "Father?" she said hesitantly.

But it couldn't be. Her father was young and happy looking. While the man rushing towards her certainly looked happy he was by no stretch of the imagination young. But he had the same eyes and the same nose and everything. Just before he embrace her the crushing truth of just what her Father's job had done to him hit her. But then she forgot about that and hugged him back. It had been far too long since Nera had seen her father and she would not spoil this moment with such depressing thoughts.

When they broke apart Father dismissed the remaining page telling him to have all Nera's things sent to her room. As an afterthought he sent Celena after him to prepare Nera's chambers for her. The guards also departed now that they were safe inside the palace walls. Although, truth be told, there really hadn't been much danger to begin with. This left father and daughter alone together.

"So, how is your mother?" he asked. And with that they were off. He started by asking a million and one questions about everyone and everything home and listening attentively to Nera's lengthy answers. She told him everything she'd wanted to put in her letters but had found there wasn't room for. And the the things she hadn't thought to say until today. Then he told her of Asgard and everyone in it. Of Odin, of Frigga, of the bothersome nobles who tried to block every proposal he made. And a little about her age mates such as a girl called Sif and a boy named Volstagg. Though he wouldn't tell her about Thor and Loki who she knew little about. They went on like this for about two hours and Nera would have been perfectly content to go on two hours more but as she was finishing telling him about getting ready to go that morning he cut in and said, "That reminds me. I'd almost forgotten in my eagerness to see you but there's a banquet in honor of your arrival tonight which I'm afraid we both need to attend unless we want to risk looking horribly rude. And I suppose you'll need to get some time to get settled in before that. So come. Would you like to see your chambers?"

Nera nodded. She felt nervous about the banquet but it wasn't nearly as badly as she'd feared. Her father had always had that effect on her. So resigning herself to what was to come he followed him indoors through enormous corridors wider than city streets and halls with domes so high that a full grown oak tree could grow in them with room to spare. After a few minutes he led her to an area of the palace which was built on a slightly smaller scale and down a passage which was almost normal sized. He stopped at a pair of double doors and said, "Here you are. I have to leave you now, business and all, but I'll see you tonight as the banquet. And it's wonderful to have you back, Nera." He bid her goodbye and left. She waited until he had vanished down the corridor to force herself to turn the knob and enter into her rooms.

Over the next ten minutes she determined that they were quite spacious and undeniably extravagant but not what one would call cozy. All the rooms had high vaulted ceilings and bore the color scheme of lavender paired with brown or green. There were fewer windows than she would have liked but the ones she did have offered magnificent views of the city. Overall they were as good as could be expected though she would have much prefered her old room. Celena had been hard at work while Nera was away and already had everything unpacked and put in their new homes. She'd even had time to start a fire. While Nera was engaged exploring her new home Celena draw a bath which Nera gratefully sank into. Upon drying off she felt really relaxed for the first time that day and would have been content to lounge around by the fire the whole afternoon and evening with a good book or perhaps someone to talk to. But as Celena pointed out the banquet was to take place in three hours and she had to look her best for her first encounter with the royal family. So reluctantly Nera subjected herself to the torture of making herself look beautiful.

Three hours later Nera stood before a heavy set of double doors and tried not to fidget or think of what awaited her. She was dressed in a heavy, impractical, bothersome, absolutely gorgeous dress and more makeup than was probably necessary with her hair in an elaborate bun that had taken forty five minutes to do. But she wasn't thinking of that. She was thinking of her heart hammering away in her chest at a frightful rate. She was thinking of every lesson her mother had given her on etiquette and wishing she could remember them. She was thinking of what lay beyond the doors before her. And when they slowly opened onto a large marble hall with tables and more than seventy people milling about she was thinking of all the places she would rather be than at a banquet in her honor.

Someone she couldn't see announced, "Please lend your attention to Lady Nerdanel daughter of The Lord Jormundur and The Lady Mara of Vanaheim!" and instantly all eyes were on her. She smiled as graciously as possible and wondered what she was supposed to do next. Just before it got awkward Odin (she assumed he was Odin for he was seated at a high table, separate from the others with only four other people) rose and said formally, "Welcome Nerdanel. Please take a seat." The only available seat which had obviously been reserved for her was a seat of honor at the high table. And the only way to get there was to walk between the tables with more than a hundred people staring at her. Resigning herself to an evening spent on display she made her way to her way down the aisle and up the stairs to the high table. The people parted in her wake which didn't make her feel any less singled out. She walked slowly as she had been trained and so was able to get a good idea of the seating arrangement at the high table.

In the center was Odin, as he should be. To his right was the Queen, Frigga and on his left was Thor. She knew who they were because she'd been tutored mercilessly for the past year on Asgardian customs and she knew that at a dinner or banquet the host's wife sat on his right and his eldest son on his left. The tradition was to have the guests of honor next so her father was to the right of Frigga and she was to be sandwiched between Thor and a slight, dark haired boy she assumed was Loki. Nera had a sneaking suspicion this wasn't a coincidence; she was here to create friendly relations between the young people of Asgard and Vanaheim and apparently that was to start immediately.

Nera had time to observe all this and more before she finally took her seat and ceased to be the center of attention. Odin stood then and said, "If everyone will please take a seat the meal will be served. " and sat down. Servants seemed to materialize from the shadows and began loading the tables with food. Odin took this moment of distraction to say, "A very warm welcome to you Nerdanel. I have been awaiting your coming for some time now."

Nera didn't evaporate on the spot at being addressed by the king as she had expected to. In fact she surprised herself by saying quite smoothly, "Thank you, All Father. I also have been looking forward to this day for a long time."

Odin didn't seem to be either impressed or disappointed with her response. He simply asked, "And has it lived up to your expectations?"

"Oh and more, All Father. I am very grateful to you for your hospitality."

He interviewed her further and all through she found it impossible to tell what he thought of her. It made her uncomfortable to not be able to read him. After five minutes of conversation he nodded and sat back in his chair saying, "I am confident I made the right decision in summoning you here. You will do well."

She wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean or whether or not to take it as a compliment. But Father caught her eye and mouthed, "Well done" at her so she supposed that she hadn't been a complete disgrace.

Feeling relieved that her first trial of the night was over and that it seemed to have gone well Nera relaxed and gave a little sigh. Thor, who was seated next to her turned to face her and smiled, "I don't believe we've met Lady Nerdanel. I am Thor, Prince of Asgard." He took her hand and kissed it reverently.

This wasn't unheard of in Vanaheim but it was uncommon enough to make Nera blush and feel awkward. She ended up giggling because she couldn't think what else to do. "And I am Nera, daughter of Mara. Pleased to meet you."

Thor beamed, "And this is my brother Loki. Say hello brother." He stared pointedly at Loki.

Loki had been staring into his lap but now he looked up and said, "My warmest greetings Nerdanel. As Thor has informed you I am called Loki." He smiled at her but not as though he meant it and fell silent.

Nera thought she caught a little disappoint in Thor's eyes as he turned back to Nera and brightly asked, "How was your journey? I've heard the Bifrost can upset some people's stomachs."

"Oh it was a little disorienting but I suffered no major discomfort. Haven't you ever been?"

"No. It's one of my greatest regrets." he laughed. "I've tried time and time again, much to my father's chagrin, to travel to another realm. I almost succeeded once, when I was nine but Heimdal noticed just in time. I've often thought he saw through my disguise the whole time and was only toying with me."

"He has a sense of humor then?"

"Well we can hope for the best."

Nera laughed and Thor joined her. She decided that getting to know Thor a little better was not going to be a chore. Loki might be a little trouble but Thor was definitely an enjoyable person to be around. As the conversation progressed she tried to guess a little more about him. He looked about fifteen, three years her senior, and he was blonde with brilliant blue eyes. He had a warrior's build, probably because he was training to be one, and was tall for his age. Other than that she wasn't able to glean much about him other than what she learned from their conversation. They ended up talking through the first course but at Asgardian parties no one stayed seated for long. People got up at random times to socialize and since meeting people was the only reason Nera was here her father soon came to fetch her so he could "show her off" as he put it, under his breath. "I hope you don't mind." he added.

Nera did but she also realized that this was the only reason the banquet wa being held: so she could meet Asgardians. So she endured it. The next hour was spent being introduced to more nobles than she could possibly remember although she somehow had to. She met a few children her age but mostly it was adults. When dessert was served she was allowed to go sit down again and eat. Thor was gone for the moment so it was just her and Loki. Nera decided to try to engage him since she would have to eventually.

"What are you looking at?"

Loki had been staring up at the ceiling but he jerked himself back to earth at the sound of Nera's voice and said quickly, "The ceiling. I was just curious what those markings are."

Nera peered up at them and remarked, "They are odd aren't they. I might take a closer look when I'm bored sometime."

"Well let's hope that day never comes."

Nera cocked an eyebrow, "You of all people should know that's not exactly feasible. I hate to think how many hours you've spent here with no task but to look charming for the people." she grinned in an "I'm doomed anyway so I may as well enjoy it" way and continued, "I'm afraid I'm in for little better..." she trailed off. Loki seemed to have recoiled as she spoke like her words were threatening to him. His expression was now completely guarded; his face a mask. "Are you alright?"

"Of course what would make you think otherwise?" He asked charmingly, the mask gone. Nera studied him. She could find nothing at fault with what he had said. He was being the perfect little gentleman in every way and yet she couldn't read him and that instantly put her on her guard. She pondered him a moment more in bewilderment before saying, "Oh nothing. It doesn't matter."

Loki accepted her response without further comment and came up with some small talk for them to discuss. He kept up the conversation a while longer but Nera was so weary that she didn't help him out at all and eventually he must have run out of things to say because he excused himself and departed.

No sooner had he left then Lord Erdanor at down and began to introduce himself. Nera made friendly conversation with him for what seemed like an eternity and after him Lady Alinya. After her Lord "his name started with 'T' but she couldn't recall it" and after him many others. The entire night was like this, passed from person to person, constantly on display, never a moments rest. It was hours and hours after midnight when Nera had at last greeted everyone who wished to be greeted and was finally allowed to go. She was led back to her rooms by a servant of some kind and passed off to Celena. With her help she managed to slip out of her dress and into bed. The last thought she remembered having was that she hoped everyday wasn't as exhausting as this one had been. And then she was asleep.

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Nera woke up instantly the next day. There was no transition. She was awake and then she wasn't. For a split second she was confused: this was not her bed. Then she remembered where she was and closed her eyes again. It was one of those things she almost expected to be a dream. You dream of something horrible happening, of your whole life being shattered, and through the duration of that dream you can just feel the crushing weight of the knowledge that your life will never be the same again pressing down on you. And it feels horribly you wake up and are delighted to find you made the whole thing up. All yesterday she had had that same dreadful knowledge that this was the end of her life as she knew it and so, for a split second before she saw the lilac canopy above her head and beautiful room surrounding her, she had dared to hope it really had been just another bad dream. But here she was, in her apartments and everything was real. The thought was depressing enough to make her dive back under the covers and stay there ten more minutes.

Presently she wondered what time it was and whether she had anything to do that day. This combined with the desire to not spend the whole day hiding from reality finally forced her to get up. Wandering into the parlor she was delighted to see that it was raining. Hard too. It was the kind of day for doing nothing but curling up by the fire with a book and perhaps dozing. Nera only hoped she could really use it as such. She was just beginning to wonder where Celena was when, as though the very wishing had made it reality, she walked in through side door. "Good morning! I see you've finally woken up!" she said cheerily.

"What time is it?" Nera inquired as she sank into an overstuffed armchair.

"A little past ten. Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"I'll be right back then."

She returned hardly a minute later bearing a tray loaded with food. Nera wasn't feeling all that hungry so after a few bites she asked, "What am I doing today then?"

"Well" Celena responded, "a message from the Master came while you were sleeping. He said that your regular lessons will begin tomorrow but that today is entirely yours to enjoy. He also said they have some wonderful stables here and you might enjoy some riding if the rain ever stops. And of course the library is big."

Big was an understatement. In reality the Library of the Asgardian Citadel was the largest collection of manuscripts known of. Anywhere. It was famous all throughout the civilized realms. She had been looking forward to seeing it with her own eyes since she learned she would come to Asgard. Yes, big was an understatement. However Nera merely said, "Did my father say anything else?"

"No. That was it."

Nera leaned back and stared at the ceiling. _What did she want to do with her day?_ She would have liked to say the answer was _Find the most ancient section of the library and read the thickest, oldest, most complex book possible! Explore the entire palace! Greet as many nobles as possible to establish a good political position! _Instead she thought lazily _I really like fairy tales. _It was just such a good day to curl up by the window with a book of children's stories and listen to the rain. The problem was she had left all her books at home to avoid extra luggage so it looked like she was visiting the library after all. She half heartedly promised herself she would check out the old section while she was at it but it probably wouldn't happen. Then she realized she'd better get out of her nightgown if she wanted to get any book at all so she finished up her breakfast and started getting ready.

She got lost several times on her way to get her book but she didn't mind. The way she saw it she got to see more amazing architecture that way. When she finally found the library after an hour's wanderings she once more got lost, this time in the endless world of books. She discovered that you couldn't simply walk into the biggest library known to civilization and walk out with the book you wanted. You wound up with about seventy others you hadn't known you needed too. When she at last ceased running from shelf to shelf like the over excited bibliophile that she was she found a nice, out of the way nook, with a chair and a table and began reading.

She must have spent hours comfortably situated in her seat, taking on the cares of a hundred fictional characters and casting off her own, before someone actually disturbed her. This was the first time it had happened since she sat down so Nera took heed and glanced up at the intruder. With a bit of a jolt she realized it was Sif whom she had met the night before. Nera put on her most friendly smile and said, "Oh, hello! What are you doing here?"

Sif smiled back, "Hey! Didn't expect to see you here! I'm here for reading homework. I've got to finish this book before tomorrow" she held up and difficult looking text, "and this is the best spot to do it as you've discovered. But never mind that. How was your first banquet?"

Nera hesitated. Should she be honest or was she expected to always be formal? She decided that the only way to make friends was to drop the manners and share a laugh and since friendship was what she was after she may as well tell the truth, "It was exhausting quite honestly. The people to meet, they just kept coming!"

Sif laughed apologetically, "That's how it always is the first time you attend a formal dinner. Believe me I went through it too. But things get better I promise."

"Well I hope so. The princes were nicer than I expected."

"Well they don't have a choice do they?"

"What?"

"They would have to live on bread and water the rest of their lives if they acted out in public." She said it like an offhand joke but Nera must have still looked a little confused because she added, "Odin's not cruel or anything but the stakes are high when you're running a kingdom. One, tiny mistake could have enormous consequences so the princes aren't given much elbow room."

"Oh yes of course. I'm under that kind of pressure too but I'm not a horrible person when I'm out of the spotlight either and I certainly hope they aren't."

Sif looked appalled, "Oh no I didn't mean that at all! In fact Thor doesn't have to do much acting anyway. He's always just as wonderful as when you saw him last night. But Loki... well he's different."

"Different how?"

Sif dropped her voice and leaned forward, "Well for one thing he's always brooding and he never talks unless he absolutely must. I hardly ever see him anywhere unless he has absolutely no choice but to attend. And if you ever catch him when he doesn't have to be nice then be careful. He can get nasty."

"Couldn't that be stress though? I hardly think he would take every chance he had to be horrible." Nera said, keeping her voice low too.

"Well if so he needs to learn how to deal with stress. Anyway," Sif continued at a normal volume, "I thought I'd warn you... since, you know, you're supposed to be making friends with us and all."

"Thanks. I'll be prepared now. "

She must have looked a little disturbed because Sif said "You'll be fine. We're already talking like old friends and it's hardly been five minutes!"

Nera did her best to smile and look enthusiastic. There was a small pause and then Sif changed the subject saying, "What did you think of traveling by the Bifrost? I'm curious, I've never been."

"It's dizzying and there's a lot of light. Makes your head hurt."

"Oh but was it worth it? You know being one moment at home and another in a foreign country. Was it worth the discomfort?"

"I guess." Nera laughed, "I gather you want to go?"

"Oh badly!"

They chatted about this and that until Sif had to dismiss herself saying her family would expect her at lunch. Nera was starting to feel hungry as well so departed soon after Sif and this time hardly got lost as all on her way back to her rooms. Celena somehow had food ready although Nera wasn't sure where she was getting it from because there weren't any kitchens in her apartments. She decided not to ask questions. By the time lunch was over the rain had cleared up and Nera was once more faced with the question of what to do. After a long time spent pacing up and down in indecision she decided to take a walk with the vague intention of exploring the gardens. And so she set out.

The immediate problem which presented itself was that she had no idea how to get outside. She stubbornly refused to ask for help so she must have spent at least an hour wandering around, gaping at the sights and getting overly excited when she spotted something famous, before she finally emerged in the gardens through an out of the way passage. Once there she whiled away another hour observing the fountains and hedges, exploring the many courtyards and enjoying the fresh air. She happened to stumble upon the stables just as she was getting bored with the gardens and since she like horses she decided she may as well go riding.

The stable boys gave her a huge selection of horses to choose from but she found that it wasn't hard to pick. She'd always wanted a bay stallion and the instant she set foot in the stables she saw one, more beautiful and majestic than she could have ever hoped for. While they saddled him up she asked questions and found out that his name was Key because of a single, key shaped, spot on his fur, that he had been born on a farm but brought here because of his incredible speed and that he was a little skittish. Nera knew she was good with horses so that didn't scare her in the slightest; she only looked forward to a challenge.

They led her and Key out to an open area which surrounded by twelve foot high hedges rather than fences. There were gaps in the hedge which they told her led to walks and trails exclusively meant for horses and riders but that, due to the mud left over from today's showers, only one was open. Nera thanked them and mounted Key. She cantered around the open area for a while, getting a feel for Key and how he worked. As soon as she had determined he was reliable and probably wouldn't take off unexpectedly she turned him towards a gap in the hedge. She found that what had been described as "walks" was really a large green maze with the occasional smattering of fountains... that was now partially flooded. So _that _was what they meant by "closed". The only accessible area was a small, rather pretty, garden with a fountain in the center and a few rings of flowers surrounding it. The outer edge had been turned into a riding track meant for simple trots, nothing hard-core. Overall the impression she got was a pleasant one. She could spend a lot of time here. At first she even thought she had completely lucked out and was the only one there. Then she noticed a single rider, circling the garden at an easy pace. She shrugged. It could be a lot worse; in fact she had expected it to be.

She directed Key onto the track and for a little while she was at peace, observing the beautiful afternoon and silently getting acquainted with Key. Of course it didn't last. She was just losing herself in an interesting train of thought when she heard a high pitched, horrible scream which she recognized as that of a scared horse. She immediately glanced at the other rider and was in time to see his mount vanishing through the hedge and he himself sprawled in the mud, apparently bucked off. Concerned, Nera spurred Key forward intending to give any aid needed.

By the time she arrived he was already picking himself up off the ground and dusting himself off as best he could. She slid off Key and asked, "Are you alright?"

He looked up and with a shock she realized it was Loki. Trying to hide her surprise she listened as he said, "What? Oh yes, fine. Perfectly fine. Just a spill."

Nera gave him a sceptical look, "That was a pretty hard fall."

Loki looked at her, at first annoyance until his eyes widened with recognition. She assumed he'd just realized who she was. Then he seemed to recover himself. He gave her a slightly amused smile saying, "I am perfectly fine, Lady Nera. It merely appears that my mount had a fear of snakes."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Loki said, innocently furrowing his brow.

"Play the gentleman. I'm not in the mood for games." Nera wasn't sure where her words were coming from but something inside her had snapped. She was done with always having to guess what people were thinking.

Loki narrowed his eyes like he was wondering if she was serious. Then he shrugged and said wearily, "Fine. Now what do you want?"

"Are you alright?" Nera repeated.

Loki grimaced. "No, but I'll live."

"Well can you walk at least?"

Loki took a step forward, gingerly putting weight on his right foot which he had avoided doing until now. For just a moment pain flashed across his face. Then he smothered it and said, "Yep, I'm fine."

"Hate to contradict you but no you're not. Now should I help you back to the stables or fetch servants to do the same?"

Loki glared at her, "I said I'm fine!"

Nera wasn't buying it but she decided that if he wanted to walk all the way back on an injured foot then that was his business. But she wasn't going to just ride off and leave him there. "Alright but I'm coming with you." She took Key's bridal and faced towards the exit, strategically putting the horse between herself and Loki. That way if he needed some extra support he could use Key and not feel awkward. Loki took a first step and Nera watched his face for more signs of pain but she saw none. Either it really wasn't that badly hurt or Loki was scarily good at masking his emotions. At first they went painfully slow but after a few paces Loki reached up and gripped Key's neck, using him as a sort of brace. After that things went faster. Still it took them maybe ten minutes to cover a distance which had been gone in under thirty seconds on horseback.

When they actually reached the stables Nera was expecting to do the talking but Loki stood up straight, pointed to the head of the stables and said without raising his voice, but with authority no one would dare obey, "I want a healer and something to sit om immediately." The man nodded and began to issue orders. Loki waited long enough to be sure he was being obeyed and then turned to Nera and said, "Thank you for your help, Lady Nerdanel. However I think it's time you returned to your rooms." Only a few seconds ago Nera would have argued but Loki seemed different now. He was in control, confident and he expected to be obeyed. And she saw no reason to refuse anyway. She was tired and hungry, she wanted to return to rest. So she dipped her head in a sort of informal bow and said, "Very well. I hope you recover soon."

"Thank you." Then he raised his voice and pointed to a page, "You. See the Lady Nerdanel to her rooms." Nera didn't even mind having a guide this time. She was in no mood for sight seeing. Numbly she followed the page back to her chambers and there collapsed on the couch. After sitting there for a while, replaying her day over and over in her head, she could only determine that it had been an interesting day. She would tell Celena about it later, if anyone could shed light on it she could, but for now she would take a nap.

**Thank you for reading, as always, and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nera had a good dream that night. She dreamed it was the day Celena had come to live with them. At the time all she'd understood was that she had a new playmate. But since then she'd learned the details of the arrangement: both Celena's parents had died so she had gone to live with her closest relative who, in this case, was her aunt and who also happened to be Nera's nurse: Nanna. Mother had allowed Celena to stay on as Nera's playmate so they had practically grown up together. That was how she eventually understood the circumstances. But the original memory which she relived in the dream was so much more simple and pleasant. It was the world from a five year old's perspective.

She remembered that one afternoon Nanna had vanished and Nera was turned over to the care of one of her mother's attendants. She was fine with that, she had liked everyone back then and consequently everyone liked her, but as evening began to approach she started to miss Nanna. By bed time she still hadn't returned but Nera got a special treat instead; Mother came in just before bed to wish her good night. She sang her a song and tucked her in, all the usual things

but just before leaving she did something different. She said, "I have a surprise for you dear."

"Where?!" Surprises were always welcome.

"I don't have it now but Nanna is bringing it back tonight. When you wake up it will already be here."

Nera disliked waiting but that sounded agreeable enough. So she gave her mother a kiss and went to sleep. As promised the next morning Celena was there. She was a tiny, shy little thing but Nera took it upon herself to make her feel welcome. She talked and talked and insisted on giving Celena a tour of the whole house and gardens. She showed off her entire collection of toys and was puzzled when Celena didn't seem to know what to do with them. But that was easily enough fixed. Nera taught Celena by example until she could play as well with dolls as any child you might happen to meet. Looking back on it Nera realized that Celena had seemed incapable of playing with toys because she'd been living on the streets at least part of her life. And because of that it seemed all the more incredible that Mother had let her stay. Most people would not have exposed their children to someone with that kind of history. But Nanna was close to Mother's heart; her family was their family and were treated as such.

But that was in the past. Nera shook her head to clear it and turned her mind towards the day ahead of her. Unlike yesterday she had almost no leisure time. Glancing at the clock she saw that she was required to be at the combat training field in one hour. Groaning she slid out of bed and was halfway dressed before she remembered that she was to wear armour to the session. Something about building up endurance. She couldn't put on her armour alone so she had to summon Celena and be helped into it. By the time she was finally dressed and had all her thing together it was fifteen till. She wolfed down breakfast and dashed out the door pausing just long enough to get directions.

As she jogged down the corridor she reviewed why she was even training in combat at all. It was the same reason she had attended the banquet and the same reason she had even come to Asgard: to create friendly relations. Apparently the main thing that bound Thor, Loki, Sif and the other three boys whose names she wasn't sure of together was their daily combat sessions. If Nera didn't attend them she had no hope of succeeding as an envoy. Part of the reason she'd waited a year to come was so she could get in shape and not be left in the dust when she went to train with the other children. But it was more than likely that would happen anyway.

After getting lost a few times and becoming thoroughly winded she at last rounded the last bend and found herself standing before an intimidating pair of double doors. She'd seen a few clocks on the way over and estimated she was about two minutes early. She paused a moment and listened intently, trying to determine what awaited her on the other side. Silence. She took a deep breath and cautiously pushed on one of the doors, testing it. Despite the fact that it had to weigh over five hundred pounds it gave easily and silently. Opening it just enough to slip through she let it fall shut behind her.

Nera was standing in a huge room (but what did she expect in Asgard?) which was obviously designed to train warriors. Off in one corner was a dangerous looking obstacle course and in another an odd area of rough ground scattered with large objects. It looked like a good spot for a skirmish. The wall to her left was covered in a mass of ropes which she supposed were for climbing while the wall opposite her was lined with countless weapons. In the center of the room was a kind of mini amphitheater which she guessed was for one-on-one duels and a running track wrapped around the perimeter of the room. She took in all this in scarcely more than a few seconds and then noticed a group of four people seated on a bench directly to her left.

She hadn't seen them at first because they were being extremely quiet. Nera guessed she was supposed to take a seat too so she took a hesitant step forward. One heard and turned. He looked her up and down analyzing her. It didn't help her nerves that he was huge, about seventeen and completely unfamiliar. She quietly took a seat on the far end of the bench and tried to ignore the fact that everyone was now staring at her. She might have recognized some of them from the banquet but most were unfamiliar. After a minute or so of awkward silence the doors behind them were flung open again and Thor, Sif and another boy who looked vaguely familiar walked in. At the last minute, just before the doors swung closed, Loki slipped in behind them bringing the student count up to nine.

Thor and company silently took a seat which Nera took to mean no one was allowed to talk because from what she understood Thor _never_ missed an opportunity to talk. Sif did, however, flash Nera a smile and take a seat next to her for which Nera was grateful. Thor sat amidst his friends and Loki was forced to take situate himself on the other side of Sif which he didn't look happy about. No sooner had everyone settled in then the doors opened for a third time and a very beefy boy dashed in, puffing a little. He was still catching his breath when Gudolf, their trainer, entered.

Gudolf wasn't all that impressive looking at first glance. Just an old man with pure white hair carefully combed back. But he had a lithe build, a dangerous gleam in his eye and a completely erect posture which combined gave Nera the feeling that despite his age he would be a formidable opponent. He looked them all over cynically spending long enough on Nera to make her feel uncomfortable before saying, "Today we have a new student, a visitor from Vanaheim, Lady... Nerdanel"

He gave her a pointed stare which she took to mean _talk. _Nera cleared her throat and said weakly, "Hello".

Gudolf studied her a moment longer and then turned to the rest of the class saying, "We will start off as usual. Twenty laps. Go. Nerdanel... remain here."

Everyone jumped up and headed for the track leaving Nera sitting uncomfortably on the bench. Loki took a little longer than everyone else to get going. He even stopped and spoke briefly with Gudolf in a low voice. She thought he gestured at his ankle and she realized he was asking to be excused from running due to his injury. After a moment or two of conversation Loki followed everyone else onto the track. Then Gudolf beckoned to Nera and, filled with dread, she obeyed.

When she reached him he said quite abruptly, "Why are you here, Nerdanel?"

"I...What do you mean?"

Gudolf didn't answer. Just stared her down making her feel like a tiny child who'd done something wrong.

Nera considered saying she was there to be trained in combat but she knew that wasn't true so instead she gathered her wits and answered, "I'm an envoy. I'm here to create friendly relations between Asgard and Vanaheim."

Gudolf nodded grimly and his voice dropped, "Know then that Sif is the only girl in my entire _long_ career who I have agreed to train until now. Do you know why I accepted her?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"She had exceptional skill and determination such I had not seen in many hundreds of years. Believe me when I say that it is by no choice of mine you are here. For your sake I hope you have some skill."

Nera didn't know what to say to that. Fortunately she didn't have to. Gudolf said, "Now how far can you run?"

"Two miles is the most I've ever gone with armour." She was relieved that the stutter was gone from her voice.

"I want you to go run four laps. Return to this bench when you've completed them.

"Okay... " He gave her an expectant look and she realized she had better get going. She jogged onto the track and began to run.

Fifteen minutes later she collapsed back onto the bench, soaked in sweat. A male servant offered her water and she drank readily, not questioning where he'd come from. When she was fully recovered she realized Loki was seated on the other end of the bench. Apparently he had been given fewer laps as a result of his injured foot. She barely had time to come to that conclusion before Gudolf turned around and yelled at them from twenty yards away, "I want you both through that obstacle course before the others are done running! Get going!" He turned around without even waiting to be obeyed.

The obstacle course he had pointed to was the same that she had seen when she first arrived. Without looking at her Loki got up and started towards it. Nera decided it would be best to follow but at a little distance behind him. As they approached she realized just how elaborate the course was... and how dangerous. She was grateful for her armour now.

Loki came to a stop just in front of the first obstacle (an odd looking board spanning a twenty foot drop. Any fall would be cushioned only by a flimsy looking safety net). "Do you know how these work?" he asked friendlily enough but with a guarded undertone.

"Um... I know what an obstacle course is if that's what you mean."

"It's not."

"Then, no. I don't."

He took a deep breath before explaining,"Okay, you can only clear each obstacle through teamwork. It takes at least two people. For example this board wobbles. Watch," He knelt and pushed the board. It turned all the way upside down and then, when he pushed it again, righted itself. She realized with a jolt it was on an axle which was embedded in the sides of the crevice: like a long, flat, wheel. She also realized that putting any pressure on it, unless it was perfectly centered, was going to result in quite a tumble. "You've got to balance it," Loki continued, "it's just wide enough so two people can cross at once. So one person walks on either side and they balance each other out. No one falls, everyone gets across safely."

"What if one person is heavier?"

"Gudolf usually pairs us off so we're roughly the same size. I'm older and bigger than you but it shouldn't matter too much. We'll just have to be careful."

"Okay..." Silently she was also worrying about Loki's balance. He wasn't limping anymore, he'd even been able to run laps, but on an injured ankle she couldn't imagine balancing being easy. And balance was what this exercise seemed to be about.

Loki didn't seem worried though. He patiently (though also distantly somehow. He was very good at that) explained how to coordinate getting across. You gripped one another's forearms and stepped onto the board at the exact same moment. Any movement made by one person had to be roughly mirrored by the other. They had limited time so rather than practising they risked plunging right in.

They did alright at first. The going was slow but caution couldn't be a bad thing on a contraption like this. They were no more than a foot away from the end when, of course, Nera messed up. She saw they were so close and let down her guard, let her mind wander. She wasn't watching Loki like she should have been and therefore didn't coordinate her step correctly. At the last minute the whole thing capsized and they both took a wild leap for solid ground. Fortunately they made it but not very neatly. Nera stumbled and ended up on her hands and knees while Loki didn't even land on his feet. He did a funny sort of roll and come up glaring daggers at Nera.

"You do realize that's among the easiest obstacles he'll throw at us? And we basically just failed?" He snapped.

"You do realize," she retorted,"that riding horses is among the most basic skills for every warrior? And _I_ seem to be able to do it just fine."

His eyes narrowed and for a moment it seemed things would get ugly. Then Nera burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. It was either that or break down crying. She didn't even belong here, she wasn't a warrior, she had no interest in weapons and combat and strategy, yet here she was, arguing with the prince and possible heir of the most powerful kingdom _ever. _And somehow this was supposed to be normal. And then to think the argument was over their individual epic fails? It was just too ridiculous.

Loki didn't seem to get it."Am I right in believing you are _mocking_ me?" he asked icily.

"No it's just..." she choked she was laughing so hard and had to get herself back under control, "It's just this is so dumb. What are we even arguing about? I mean," again she doubled over laughing and it was well past the count of ten before she recovered "Look can't we just be friends? I'd like that we're both so worried about everything why not just be friends? Don't you hate always having to keep yourself under control and be polite and try to backstab at the same time?"

"I don't backstab! I-"

"Okay just whatever it is I'm sick of it." Nera wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and stood up, "And I'm sick of being called Lady Nerdanel. It's Nera."

For the first time since she'd met him Loki cracked a real smile, "I might call you Nerdanel to annoy you."

"Oh? Well you have a _much _longer title than mine. I wouldn't recommend it

unless you like waiting five minutes for someone to finish addressing you, Loki Odinson, prince of the Asgard, potential heir, duke of-"

"Point taken." Loki interrupted hastily.

Relief washed through Nera as she what she had just acquired: a real, honest to goodness friend. She smiled and said, "We'd better get going. The others will be done soon."

When they emerged from the obstacle course, battered, bruised and entirely happy, almost everyone else had finished their laps which Nera now found out were supposed to be "warmup".

The rest of the day was grueling, exhausting and draining but she found she wasn't terribly behind. Sure she came in last place in one-on-one combat but just barely. And certainly she found that her best attempts archery were barely adequate. But she scaled the rope wall faster than everyone but Sif, Loki and Fandral and wasn't half bad at sprinting. It wasn't for nothing, after all, that she'd trained so long and hard for the past year.

Still by noon when they were finally done she was on the verge of collapse. Thor insisted that she eat with him and his friends (literally insisted. She was doubtful she would have been able to get out of it if her life depended on it). So she trudged back through the palace to a dining hall. There she was able to eat to her heart's content and in good company too. Loki slipped in next to her and kept her company though she hardly needed it. The beefy fellow who'd come in last, Volstagg, plopped himself down on her other side and demanded to know everything about her. She thought Fandral, who sat across from her, _may_ have been flirting with her and of course Thor pestered her with questions from the other end of the table. Nera didn't like all the attention but it did help her feel more at home. And Sif helped moderate the boys a bit.

By the time lunch was over Nera, despite being exhausted, was starting to think her mission as envoy wasn't so very impossible after all. And it might even turn out to be enjoyable.

**So how was this chapter? I know some people (ILuvOdie) want longer chapters but I generally just write until I've said what needs saying and don't worry about length. However it was nice to know I shouldn't worry about them being too long. And how can I improve? I'd love to get more feedback. And as always thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: My thanks for the lovely reviews**

**To NightwingNinja: Thank you! I felt they either had to be either** the** best of friends or the worst of enemies. So naturally they wouldn't make friends in a traditional way.**

**To SapphireBlue: Aww thanks! Means a lot :)**

**Without further ado, here is chapter seven.**

* * *

Loki impatiently drummed his fork against the table. He was ready to go. This meal had started half an hour ago and everyone had eaten their fill (save Volstagg who never ate his fill and Nerdanel who had been too busy answering questions) so why wasn't everyone dispersing? Stupid question. He knew the answer well enough: Thor.

He was telling another one of his stories, making everyone laugh, even the people who had been there when it took place, and stalling Loki's exit. Loki didn't really need to go anywhere in particular but he disliked being around people. He had to behave around people, put on fake smiles and mannerisms for people, act like the prince he was for people, and pretend to be happy and confident around people. He'd had a long day of training and he wanted to escape to the library or better yet his rooms. Loki considered slipping out now, unnoticed, but that would look rude and he would be chastised later for it. He went back to drumming his fork on the table

Fifteen minutes later Nera excused herself, something about needing to meet her tutor for lessons. Loki considered asking to accompany her just as an excuse to leave but that would look very odd and would cause more problems than it solved. No, he was better off waiting.

After Nera left Sif asked the room in general, 'What do you think of her?"

"She's good, for her size and age." Volstagg shrugged, reaching for the mead.

Silently Loki agreed with him. She was the second to youngest student Gudolf was currently teaching. On top of that she was a girl and only had a little previous training, making her the smallest as well. The fact she had even been adequate was a huge accomplishment. On the other hand she had almost gotten him dumped off the Log, as it was affectionately called, which was ridiculously easy so she couldn't be all that good.

"As she's a Vanir spy I find it hard to speak civilly with her." Hogun said darkly.

"You find it hard to speak to everyone, Hogun." Fandral countered, putting his feet up on the table and leaning back in his chair, "And she's too pretty to be an evil spy anyway."

"Yes, I assure you she is no spy." Thor said sincerely, "My Father has brought her here for the sake of peace not war." He paused then turned to Loki and added, "What is your opinion brother?"

Loki shrugged in feigned indifference and wished Thor wouldn't try so hard to include him, "She'll do well enough in Asgard. Maybe she really can prevent a war."

A few people nodded and the general conversation drifted towards other topics. But Loki wasn't listening. What was his opinion? Well his first conversation with Nerdanel had been quite unremarkable. He'd almost classified her as an empty headed courtier after the banquet. But then she'd witnessed him fall off that fool of a horse. Loki's cheeks grew warm with embarrassment and anger at the memory. She could have just looked the other way, he would have been fine. Instead she had insisted on humiliating him by fussing over him. Fussing over a prince of Asgard! She had spunk at least. But even stranger she had insisted on being frank. She could have made things so much easier by just letting him pretend to be civil. But apparently she liked doing things the hard, unorthodox way.

Then she'd gotten him flung of the Log and this time Loki had needed no urging to be frank. No one was watching, he could be as brusque as he liked. But when she laughed. Apparently she found their rivalry amusing but Loki had no idea why. And his own behavior puzzled him too. As she laughed he found himself wanting to to join in. The mere memory was making him smile. And then he'd joked with her, acted friendly despite the fact she had humiliated him twice now.

Loki thought over all this and wondered what attitude to take next time they met. His pride wanted him to act cold, well not cold, friendly, but with an undertone of coldness. But his other half thought she'd make an interesting, even enjoyable friend. And he'd already sort of committed to a friendship when he'd playfully teased her. He was torn.

"Well friends," Thor was saying, "I must go now. I will hopefully see you soon!"

Loki seized his chance and jumped up too, "As must I, sadly."

Loki waited impatiently as everyone bid them goodbye and slipped out at the first chance possible. Thor stayed a while longer making plans to duel Volstagg later that day. As soon as Loki was out the door he sagged against the wall and glared up at the ceiling, inwardly groaning. He simply disliked people, particularly rowdy, boisterous people. They drained him. He turned his thoughts to what he was going to do now. The library sounded good. Or his chambers. He normally would have considered going riding but given recent events he disregarded that possibility. Eventually he returned to his rooms and flopped down on the couch to study a magic book. He even tried some new spells but was met with limited sucess.

By after two hours Loki grew tired of being cooped up in his chambers and decided to take a walk. A long walk. And that took some special preparation. He left behind the lively main part of the palace and entered the more deserted areas, the ones rarely used even by servants. Finding himself in a small, dingy corridor he casually pushed aside a tapestry and ducked into a secret alcove behind it. There, on the floor, sat a small bundle of ragged clothes which he kept for just such an occasion. He changed quickly and ruffled his formerly perfect hair, emerging as your average peasant boy. He would be very difficult to recognize now, but just to be sure he put on a hooded cloak which concealed his face.

Thus disguised he made his way to the servants wing near the kitchen where things were busiest. He had become very adept at going unnoticed in a crowd so rather than doing anything in particular he just stuck to the shadows and observed all the activity. He had long ago learned you could pick up useful information this way. And besides it provided a prime opportunity to anonymously spread chaos, something he particularly enjoyed.

The afternoon wore on. Several maids found that their hair refused to stay up and more than one page tripped while transporting especially precarious loads. All while passing a hooded figure reclining in the shadows. But no one put two and two together. Aside from pranking people Loki also heard some interesting things. For instance the servant's gate, normally closed to anyone who didn't have special permission to enter or exit, would be open to everyone all day and into the night. Apparently some visiting nobles were not aware of the restrictions and were repeatedly sending their servants out into the city on errands. Loathe to deny powerful people of their wants, the steward had lifted the normal restrictions.

Outside the afternoon heat peaked and then, as the sun began to drop, became less oppressive and still Loki stayed, his occasional pranks sufficient in keeping him from boredom. As the afternoon grew old the excitement in the kitchens heightened with preparation for the evening meal. It was still many hours distant but Asgardians loved extravagance and they loved food; so of course they ate extravagant food which naturally takes time to prepare.

Loki was still at his post where he had been for nearly two hours when she appeared. With all the commotion he didn't hear her until she was practically right beside him, looking around with bright curiosity. She looked like she might have gotten lost on purpose, just for the thrill of it, and wound up here through sheer randomness. She also looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself though, to Loki's sudden panic, she leaned back against the wall not two feet away from him like she intended to stay. Too late Loki remembered he had taken his hood down five minutes ago to get some air and hadn't put it up again. He was still fumbling with it, furiously trying to get it back on his head, when Nera glanced over at him and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Lo -"

He quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and gave her a warning look. "Not here."

Her eyes, which had lit up with anger when he touched her, softened with understanding. She nodded and he dropped his hand. "Sorry," he apologized, "that was necessary."

She didn't seem to hear him, or if she did she chose to ignore it. Instead she wrinkled her nose and asked, "Why exactly are you dressed as a peasant?"

"Why do you think?" he demanded, annoyed with her lack of perceptiveness. But he changed his mind before she could answer and said, "No, actually I was going to sneak out of the citadel. Want to come?"

For a split second her eyes lit up but then she gave him a skeptical look, "Why?"

Loki shrugged, "I'm bored, you're bored, why not?"

"I'm guessing it's against the rules?"

"You got it." Loki responded cheerily.

She stared at the ground a moment, considering it. She was taking this way too seriously. Loki began to regret inviting a girl along. They worried too much about rules, even Sif who was the best girl he knew and perfectly capable of beating him up. "Okay, I'm in." Nera announced at last, looking up.

Loki felt a grin spread across his face, "Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd, weaving in and out of the hoard of servants who clogged the hallway. However he quickly realized the trafic was too thick and it was going to take too long so he ducked into a side corridor and went the long way round. Five minutes later they emerged blinking in the sunlight, twenty yards from the citadel wall and fifty from the servant's gate. Loki glanced back at Nera who was panting from the furious pace he'd set. "Alright back there?" he asked.

She nodded happily, "Just fine, and ready for more."

"Well we can't go so fast for this part. Act casual. They're letting everyone through today but that doesn't mean they won't ask questions if you look suspicious."

She nodded but said, "I have a question."

"Oh?"

"I'm... I'm in noble dress and you look like a commoner. That's bound to look odd. And they won't let me through alone. That would look even worse."

Loki realized she had a point. High born woman took an escort with them wherever they went. A girl of noble birth traveling alone warranted an almost an automatic questioning. Loki looked down at his own tattered clothes. He was too underdressed to play the part of her servant boy/escort. They would never buy it. Nera seemed to read his thoughts because she said, "Look, you're new, just arrived. I'm taking you out to pick up some decent clothes while I shop. How's that?"

Not bad Loki had to admit. But he would have to act older than he really was. On the other hand he was tall for his age so that should be easy. He quickly agreed and took his place a little behind Nera but close enough so he could jump in if there was trouble; where escorts always stood. She met his eyes and without speaking they went into character.

Nera stood up straighter, her posture erect and began to glide across the grass the way grand ladies, or those who think themselves grand, do. Loki hastened to follow her, trying to keep his head down so no one would recognize him and at the same time appear confident. It was no easy task. Their progress was slow since Nera had to take small steps, but also determined. As expected when they reached the gate the guards barred their way. One said, "I'm afraid we'll need to ask you some questions Lady...?" in a kindly manner. Probably because he didn't want to offend Nera in case she was someone important.

"Nerdanel." Nera snapped, "And do so if you must but make it quick. I haven't got time for this nonsense."

The first guard hesitated and the second one jumped in. He had a much more confident tone, "What exactly are you doing here with that peasant, Lady Nerdanel?"

Nera looked utterly miffed, "A peasant? A peasant? Do you know who my father is?" The guards glance at one another uneasily and didn't answer, "Well long story short if you don't want to be unemployed like that" she snapped her fingers, "I suggest you refrain from calling his help peasants!" The guards were too stunned to respond immediately giving Nera an opportunity to continue to rant, "If you must know he" she jerked her thumb at Loki, "just arrived today and I would be getting him some clothes right now if I weren't being senselessly held up here. Now if you'll excuse me.."

"Just one more question, My lady, and you can be on your way." the second guard interrupted, "Why are you using the servant's gate?"

Nera's eyes flashed dangerously, "It was closer you idiot." she glared at the guards who glanced at each other nervously and, after an awkward silence, raised their pikes. Nera swept past them looking utterly disgusted with Loki trailing along in her wake.

When they were out of earshot Loki let out his pent up breath and whistled, "Well somebody made an impression."

"Was it good?"

"Yeah, really good. But we may not want to use that gate again. They're bound to recognize us."

"Mm... So what do we do now?"

Loki grinned, "Follow me."

He led her out of the crowded streets, dodging carts, horses and pedestrians as he did, and into a rough looking alley. He happened to glance back at her while they were in the alley and noticed she looked on edge. It surprised him for he'd long ago ceased to fear these places and had forgotten some people still did. From the there he slipped out into a lonely street and then darted into a second alley, darker than the first. A few more twists and turns found them still in the alleys but by a rickety looking ladder, built into the wall of one a building. Here Loki stopped, "You first."

Alarm spread across Nera's features as she realized what he wanted her to do. But she suppressed it (which pleased Loki; she had a little courage after all) and started up the ladder. Once she was safely on the roof he went up himself and stood by her. For the first time since they'd left the gates she spoke, "So why exactly did you lead me through there?"

"You'll see. It's worth it I promise."

She looked doubtful and he thought he heard her mutter, "Wandering around in the alleys with a strange boy... what would Mother say?" This amused Loki more than it ought to have.

From where they stood on the roof it was only a few hops and a short walk to the end of their trek. Granted the hops involved thirty foot drops if you missed but he and Nera were more than capable. When they at last found themselves on a tall building with a wonderful view of the activity in the marketplace Loki plopped himself down and said, "Alright choose someone from the crowd."

Nera gingerly sat down beside him and after some thought pointed to a farmer driving his cart of wares across the square. Loki chuckled inside. This one would be easy. He stared down at his lap a moment, selecting a spell. He was aware of Nera's eyes on him the entire time. Then he looked up and muttered the words he'd chosen under his breath. The cart stopped in its tracks. Nera's eyes widened as she put two and two together, "You're being trained in magic?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No I'm just... never mind." She turned her attention to the farmer and so did Loki.

At first he thought his animal's had stopped pulling for some reason and tried flicking his whip above their heads a few times, to scare them. Then he seemed to realize they were straining as hard as they could so he hopped out and took a look at the wheels. All clear. Now he was really puzzled. Nera broke out into a fit of giggles as he got down on his hands and knees and examined his wheels even closer, perhaps searching for a miniscule pebble which could be obstructing them. By now he was holding up traffic. People were shouting at him to get a move on. Loki saw his flustered look and couldn't help himself; he chuckled too.

When the wheels were beyond a doubt not the problem the farmer circled back around to the horses, perhaps hoping to find that one had lost a shoe. But the horses, like the wheels, were in pristine condition. Now Loki was finding it hard to breathe for laughter and Nera, beside him, was in exactly the same state. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves. The farmer, failing to see what was wrong and with a long line of angry people behind him, waiting to get by, appeared to conclude that his horses were being lazy and climbed back on the buggy board to urge them forward.

He pulled out the whip again but instead of merely cracking it over their heads he actually began to beat them. The horses began to whinny in distress and strain forward with every ounce of strength they possessed. Loki found this even funnier than before but realized, suddenly, that he was laughing alone. Nera was watching with her lips pursed and a concerned expression. One of the horses screamed and she turned to face Loki, "Stop it." the other horse screamed too, "Stop it now!"

"Why? It's only just getting to-" the whip cracked again and both horses screamed in unison.

"It's not funny anymore! Let them go!"

Loki realized she was genuinely concerned and shrugged, "Have it your way." He muttered a quick phrase under his breath and the cart shot forward so fast the farmer almost fell off. Several pedestrians narrowly avoided being run over before he got the horses back under control and rounded a corner, disappearing from sight.

Nera heaved a long sigh and stared up at the sky. She didn't look at Loki but sat there, composing herself. Loki realized she had been truly shaken by what they'd witnessed. He snorted under his breath. She had seen nothing yet. If this upset her she was going to be in living hell when she faced a battle. Then he remembered she probably never would; her training was just for show.

After a few minutes Nera turned and faced Loki again, giving him a weak smile, "How about no more pranks, okay?"

"Whatever you say."

She stared off into the distance again but only for a few moments before asking, "So how much magic do you know?"

"Just a bit. Enough to spread chaos when I want to."

"So I've seen."

"Yeah... I'm not officially studying it yet but I'm hoping to get a tutor soon. I find I have a talent for it."

"So I've seen." she repeated. Loki wasn't sure if she was trying to be funny or just didn't remember she'd already said that.

He glanced up at the sky and saw they still had over three hours to sun down, "So," he said, "what do you want to do next?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Before we begin I want to thank you guys for giving me lots of reviews lately. They are very much appreciated and I hope you see fit to keep it up :) Now to respond to them individually.

**To: Guest (who has informed me she is actually Nightwing Ninja): Thank you so much! That means a lot :) And yeah I had fun writing that part, probably because I would love to get to do that!**

**To Threeishere: Thank you! As far as your "complaint" I sort of agree with you; the Loki we know would not be this open. But in this fanfic I'm kind of trying to take him apart and see how he works and WHY he would be so cold. So I determined that in his early years he was just reserved and very reluctant to put himself forward, probably due to self-esteem issues. I'm going to move onward and through various circumstances (which I will re-tell in full) he will become the hardened, cold, angry person we know. I hope that makes sense! **

**Without further formalities, here is chapter eight!**

* * *

**Nera's POV**

"So," Loki said tearing his eyes away from the sky and looking at Nera, "What do you want to do next?"

Nera hugged her knees and scanned the city without really seeing it. What did she want to do? Go home mostly. Pull yourself together! she chastised herself in disgust If you can't see a tiny thing like someone beating a horse without being shaken up like this you may as well go back to Vanaheim right now! You're of no use if you insist on being like this. Now stop sulking and answer Loki's question!

Nera realized the voice inside her head was right. She had to get a grip right now. With great effort of will she uncurled herself, looked Loki in the eye and said, "Would you show me Asgard? I've only really seen the citadel since I arrived, which is wonderful but I really want to see the other stuff. The temples and towers, manors and prisons, that sort of thing."

Loki studied her, his face an impenetrable mask. She realized he hadn't been this guarded a moment ago; he had retreated inside himself in a matter of seconds. Perhaps because she had taken so long to answer him. She suppressed her frustration at how difficult he was and waited for him to say something.

"There's always the great court." he said at last, "Forseti settles the people's quarrels there."

"Is he there now?" Nera asked excitedly. She knew of the court of course, how could she not? It was famous all throughout the nine realms.

"Why do you want to see him?" Loki asked getting a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Oh yes please!"

"Then come on."

He leaped up and started across the roofs before Nera had registered that they were leaving. If she'd been given time to prepare she might have felt nervous at the thought of making the leaps between houses and going down that ladder. But there was simply no time to think about that. She jumped with only a few, brief, qualms and got down the ladder with hardly a second thought. She wasn't really scared of heights, just the idea of being out of the reach of any help if something went wrong.

When they were both safely down the ladder Loki darted off without saying a word, apparently assuming she would follow him. She was afraid he would lead her through more dark alleys but to her relief they almost immediately merged onto a busy street and stayed there. The downside to this was that traffic was bad and it took a long time to get anywhere. Nera thought it was worth it.

Half an hour later they at last reached the steps of The great court. Nera was so excited she could only stare, slack jawed at it's beautiful pillars and magnificent statues. She had seen paintings but this -this was the real thing. Eventually Loki pointed out that if she wasn't too busy gaping they could go inside. Stumbling in her excitement she climbed the steps and and crossed the threshold of the two three thousand and something pound doors.

Inside was even better than outside. There was a beautiful painting etched on the domed roof and statues everywhere. About a dozen people milled about on the mosaic floor, talking in hushed tones and wearing serious expressions. Nera ignored them and immediately set out to explore everything. Loki had apparently been here a thousand times before so he didn't join her. He just leaned back against a wall, arms crossed and watched her. Nera might have found that disconcerting if she wasn't so enthralled.

When she had gawked her fill she remembered this was only the entry hall and there had to be ten times more than this to see. She returned to Loki wondering how to ask to be shown the rest. Fortunately she didn't need to for the moment they were close enough to speak without raising their voices he said, "Want to see more?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Come on then."

He led her through a side door and into a small room which he said used to be the library in which all Asgardian laws, inscribed on scrolls, were kept. They were moved when people started trying to steal them and when the room became too small. From there he led her into another room, which looked like it might be used to hold councils. Loki informed her that the wording of laws, once they had been decided on, was discussed here. "Father doesn't get involved in that much." He said in almost a bored voice, "He just approves it when they're done."

They went on like this for the better part of two hours, moving from room to room, from wonder to wonder. After Loki had explained what each particular place was used for he normally sat back in obvious boredom and observed Nera get overexcited. Some of the places he showed her were actually in use at the moment and when that happened they had to be discreet. They also had to avoid the occasional guard who might toss them out (they really weren't supposed to be there) but mostly they were alone.

When Loki had given Nera a tour of all the important places (as he put it when she protested to this, "Do you really want to see all the incredibly historically significant broom closets?") he led her up a back (but still impressive) flight of steps which seemed abnormally long and then out onto a tiny little balcony overlooking -the courtroom. And there, in the judge's seat was Forseti. Even from this far away Nera could feel power and wisdom radiating off him. And not in a particularly nice way. She felt he could tell all her secrets just by looking at her and that gave her the urge to hide. But she also wanted to come nearer to him, approach him somehow. Not that it mattered since she was on a balcony and couldn't go anywhere even if she tried.

"He's magnificent." she murmured finally.

Loki looked at her curiously, "Do you think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Yes, he's magnificent and he's not for you to see." said a gruff, unfamiliar voice that definitely wasn't Loki's. At the same time a hand planted itself firmly on her shoulder. Nera whipped around as best she could while being thus constrained and came face to face with a guard. Her heart sank. He had on hand one Loki's shoulder, one hand on her's and a very large pike slung across her back. They had no chance. "This balcony is reserved for the princes themselves" he was saying, "and no one else is allowed up here. Especially not peasants" he added glancing at Loki. "You'd best come with me."

As though they had a choice. The guard frogmarched them back down the staircase, through several corridors, back into the entry hall. Nera realized with relief that they were only being kicked out. Not taken in for questioning or jailed overnight. She instantly felt giddy with relief. Her father was expecting to meet with her at sundown so they could discuss….. at sundown. She had to be back by sundown. And she could see plainly, now that the sky was visible through the open main doors, that it would be dark in less than half an hour. The guard released them at the steps and warned them not to return but Nera wasn't listening.

As soon as he was gone she turned to Loki and said, "Loki, I've got to be back before the sun sets. My father's expecting me for something and I'll be caught if I'm late."

Loki didn't appear to be listening. He was watching the guard's retreating back with something like resentment. Nera didn't have time to wonder why, "Loki! I have to get back now!"

"What? Oh yes. I'll be missed too actually….."

"Right" she growled through gritted teeth, "so can we go please?"

"Yeah, come on."

He broke out into a run and Nera followed suit. There were far fewer people on the streets now so their progress wasn't hindered like it had been before. On the other hand lack of people made her nervous. In the fading light every shadow seemed to hide a masked man, every sound was the footsteps of someone pursuing them. She remembered now why noble women were supposed to always bring escorts and shuddered. Rather than giving in to fear she used it to egg her on, making her run faster. As the sun was just hitting the horizon they swung round the last bend and Nera could see the gates before her, gleaming at the top of the hill. Putting on a last burst of speed despite the steep incline she sprinted to the top, inches behind Loki, and nearly fell over trying to keep from slamming straight into a pair of crossed pikes.

The guards had blocked their way at the last moment. Desperation welled up in Nera. What would her Father think if he found out where she'd gone? She hadn't done anything particularly harmful -just reckless- but she still didn't fancy the idea of him knowing.

"Well, well, well, Lady Nerdanel." sneered one of the guards, "You're back late."

Nera opened her mouth to speak and shut it again. There was no explaining this away. If she even tried it'd only get worse.

"Would you mind telling us where all the things you bought are? Or where his" he nodded at Loki, "new clothes are?"

Nera's mind went blank. She had to say something, come up with a clever cover up story - she was practically being handed the opportunity to- but she couldn't think. Loki thankfully came to her aid and said, "Alright yes I'm not a servant. You figured it out, bravo. We're friends and we didn't want to attract attention on the street (we're quite rich you know) so I dressed in the commonest clothes I could find and tried to pass as her servant. I appear to have gone a little overboard with the common bit." he looked mournfully down at his clothes.

Nera gaped. She now knew why they sometimes called Loki silver tongue. He had just told them the almost exact truth and made it sound perfectly natural and acceptable.

"But anyway," he continued, "Our parents would be dreadfully angry if we were late and we wouldn't want it to be on you (they can get a little vengeful over stuff like that) so if you would just let us by everything will take care of itself." Nera glanced at the guards hopefully. Loki had been so convincing that with a bit of luck maybe….

One of the guards did seem quite ready to let them by and be done with. He had turned a little pale and almost blurted something out but the other guard beat him to it, "Oh yes you have a quite good story. But don't you find if just as likely that the girl stole her clothes and you're only a pair of servants who've snuck out without permission? Or worse still peasants who've snuck in? I'm sure your parents won't mind if we question you a bit eh?"

"Duril, are you certain we shouldn't just-" started the first guard.

"Yes!" snapped the second, "Now wait here while I take them down to Curbrit. And do try not to do anything stupid."

For the second time that day a firm, unfamiliar hand laid itself on Nera's shoulder and marched her in a direction she didn't want to go. The difference was this time she was desperate. So desperate she was willing to actually make a run for it. She glanced over at Loki and their eyes met. He shook his head. Not now; it isn't worth it. For a reason she couldn't explain Nera obeyed despite wanting with all her heart to bolt. She realized that she really must trust Loki's judgment.

Upon entering the palace they were forced down a winding staircase and underground. It wasn't damp or musty as Nera had expected; in fact it was quite well furnished. But that didn't stop her heart from pounding frantically in her chest. She had never really broken the rules before and she didn't know how she could ever face her father. It can't be that bad. You do realize people get in trouble all the time don't you? So stop being a baby and pull yourself together! But it didn't help.

They were marched down another flight of steps, along a lengthy hallway, and through a small door which led into an equally small room (by Asgardian standards). Key's lined the walls and in one corner a seasoned looking man was leaned back in a chair reading over a scroll. Beside him a page stood at attention. Another door was directly opposite them. It was guarded by two soldiers and had a small glass window near the top. Through the window a corridor lined with glass cells was visible. That scared her. They hadn't done anything that bad had they? She noticed two more guards near the door they had just come from and a shelf of scrolls. That was all.

The guard who'd brought them there, Duril had he been called?, cleared his throat and the man in the chair looked up. "Some suspicious children who couldn't keep their story straight, Sir." Duril said.

"Have they done anything serious?"

"I've got no evidence yet, Sir, but it seems likely."

"Tell me."

So Duril did, from the beginning. He was quick about it but with every second that passed Nera grew more and more certain she would never be able to meet her father in time. Twice she snuck a glance at Loki to see his reaction to all this but she may as well have looked at the wall for all the emotion he showed. When Duril finished he was dismissed leaving Nera and Loki standing alone in the middle of the room.

The man in the corner, probably Curbrit Nera realized, rose and she took the opportunity to study him. The overall impression she got wasn't imposing or threatening as she had expected, just… firm. He looked them over a moment, then asked, "So, would you mind telling me your side of the story?"

Nera didn't answer. She didn't even know if she could have if she'd wanted to and anyway she had nothing to say. So she kept quiet. So did Loki. Curbrit tapped his foot impatiently and met Nera's eyes, perhaps hoping she would crack if held under direct eye contact. She lasted a few seconds but then had to look away, immediately hating herself for it. Curbrit turned his gaze to Loki but unlike Nera he had some force of will. Several tense seconds passed as Loki glared daggers at Curbrit and he stared straight back. Unexpectedly Curbrit looked away, smiling. He seemed to have come to a realization. He knelt down and whispered something to the page who ran off immediately after.

He then turned back to Nera and Loki again and said, "Now, I'm having trouble understanding Loki, why would you sneak out dressed like that?" Loki stiffened and Nera groaned inside herself and closed her eyes. He knew… somehow he had figured it out and now her father would know…..this was going to be bad. She wasn't scared of any punishment, she might not even get one, but the idea of having to face him…. This is stupid. You haven't even done anything that bad. another voice cut in, Stop moaning about it.

"Well," Curbrit continued, "unless you wanted to be alone undisturbed with this young lady whom I would very much like to know the identity of…" he gave Nera a pointed stare, "But there are plenty of disguises you could have assumed before belittling your honor with peasant's attire."

Loki seemed to have gathered his wits now. He said, "Ah well it's the novelty I suppose. Prince to peasant… what's more novel than that? But it won't happen again. My curiosity had been satisfied. Anyway since it's now clear we haven't stolen anything or disobeyed our masers may we go now?"

"Terribly talkative now are we?" he raised an eyebrow " But no, I'm afraid not. You'll be kept here until I get word back on what to do with you. Now you have one last chance: what exactly were you doing out there?"

Loki seemed to have no reservations anymore, "Oh I was just sneaking out and I thought I'd bring her a long. No big deal. The guards got suspicious of the story we fed them though, especially when we returned all out of sorts, so they took us down to you. I honestly don't understand why you're making such a fuss about it. I'm a prince; I do what I want."

Curbrit frowned and leaned in towards Loki, their faces inches apart, "I'm making a fuss because, prince or not, you lied to my guards. And that is unacceptable." he drew back and said in a casually authoritative voice, "I'm putting you two in a small cell until I get word back on what to do."

"A cell?" Nera choked, "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Well I can't have you in here making trouble can I? Should I put you in the corner for a time out?"

Nera didn't have an answer to that.

"I thought so." he gestured to one of the guards who led them out the door she had seen before and into the corridor of glass cells. He put them in the first one on the right, locked the door and left them.

Nera sat down hard against one of the pure white walls and stared at her feet in shock. How had this happened? She had only gone on a walk through the palace and then….. then she was here. It didn't make sense, she couldn't wrap her brain around it.

Loki took a seat next to her and they sat together without speaking.

After many minutes of silence Loki said, "I'm sorry." He spoke in a strained voice, like it was hard to get the words out.

"For what?" Nera said so fast it came out as a snap. Maybe she meant it that way.

He forced a laugh, "You've never gotten in trouble like this before. It's tearing you apart, I can tell. So I'm sorry for getting you into this."

She considered this and decided it was true enough, "It's okay." she said at last, "I need to learn to deal with it anyway." another short silence and then she added, "So you say I'm not used to this. Does that mean you make a habit of being cast into the dungeons every afternoon?"

"Nah, that part is new to me." he smiled and it looked real, "I usually don't get caught."

"I suppose that's my fault. I mean, that you're here this time."

"No, not really. I chose to bring you along and I knew the risks."

"Mmm."

Another silence commenced which gave Nera ample opportunity to take in her surroundings. The cell was completely empty. There was no cot, no books, no nothing. Just bare white floor, bare white ceiling and three bare white walls. The fourth was glass. She was developing a dislike for the glass wall. Because there was literally nothing else to do she broke the silence again by voicing her complaint, "Why couldn't they make the fourth wall solid like the others?"

"They can keep an eye on the prisoners this way."

"Yes and so can anyone else who wants to! Did you see that page gawking at us?"

"Yeah, but that happens to me anyway." Nera remembered that he was, after all a prince. "But you're right," he added, "I might look into it."

"What could you do about it?"

"Just ask the All-father."

Nera snorted with laughter, "Just ask the All-father? You realize no one else, maybe in all the nine realms could say that? 'Oh I'm just off to ask the supreme ruler of Asgard, Odin the All-father, about a little matter of some inhumane prison conditions!' 'Really? Okay see you tonight at supper!'"

Loki smiled, "I honestly try not to think about how weird it is I'm the prince. I just go with it."

"You know I do that too sometimes."

"About what?"

"Being here. There are millions of girls out there and I'm only one. Yet somehow I'm the one in Asgard."

"There are millions of girls in Asgard too."

"Yes but I mean the city proper. In the palace, training with princes! Meeting the All-father for goodness sake! And I'm from Vanaheim so it's different."

"Where in Vanaheim, by the way? I've been once or twice."

Nera was suspicious, "I thought you'd never been on the Bifrost."

Loki gave her a "seriously" look.

"Oh wait that was Thor."

"Yes, but he's been too. We just went overland. You did know you can go overland?"

They continued to talk for maybe half an hour, it was hard to tell. They lapsed into silence a few times but it never lasted. There was nothing to do but converse- so they did. Nera discovered Loki did have it in him to be genuinely friendly and open which surprised her, but maybe only because she'd never seen him that way before.

By the time a guard came to fetch them Nera's fear, dread and shock had all faded away. But the moment she realized they were being let out it all returned. She had felt almost safe in the cell but now she was to face the world. The guard held the door open for them, making no attempt to restrain or direct them in anyway. Stood to go but the guard waved him down, "Only the girl comes."

That didn't help allay Nera's fears. But she stepped out obediently, giving Loki an apologetic glance, and allowed herself to be led straight back to the first room. To her surprise, however, she was marched straight through the it and out the other door. There the guard halted and turned to leave. "Wait!" she couldn't help saying, "I'm just being…. released?"

"As best I can tell." he said gruffly.

"But isn't Curbrit going to tell me in person?"

He scoffed, "Why should he?" and left her standing in the hallway. It took a few seconds to register that she was free. Actually free. And Loki wasn't. Why was that? It never occurred to her that she could walk right back in and ask. Instead, after a minute or two's contemplation, she realized she had better go find her Father.

This took longer than she would have liked. The citadel looked different by night and before she could even try to get anywhere she had to get her bearings. Add to that that she was rather flustered and it was a surprise she was able to find the library (this was where they had agreed to meet) in under half an hour. When she saw him he was sitting at a table, reading. He didn't look worried or unsettled that his daughter was, by now, well over an hour late. In fact when she approached and stood awkwardly by the table he didn't even mention it. Just calmly smiled and said, "Hello, Nera."

"Hi."

"Why don't you sit down? I found some books I studied from when I was your age. I think some of them may even be helpful still."

That was it. No, "Where have you been, young lady?" No, "I heard what you did. I'm sending you straight back to Asgard!" Just, "Take a seat. I've got some books to look at."

Nera did, a little giddily, and tried to concentrate and act enthusiastic about everything he was showing her. Truthfully that wasn't too hard. The moment he pulled out an original manuscript by Snorri Sturluson she stopped acting. But she must not have been as enthusiastic as she normally would've been because twice he stopped her and asked, "Nera, is anything wrong? Did anything happen?" both times she lied as convincingly as possible, "Nope, I'm fine."

They stayed in the library long into the night. This was what they both loved: books. And they were both completely content pouring over them together. Towards eleven o'clock Nera started to nod off and he asked again, "Are you okay? Nothing happened right?" Nera pretended to be too tired to answer and Jormundur seemed to decide it was best she went to bed. As she was walking out the door he called after her, "Oh and Nera?"

She turned, "Yes?"

"I wish you'd told me about how you ran off today. If you'd had that courage it would have made me very proud." He turned away and busied himself putting away books leaving Nera feeling suddenly hollow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Celena's PoV**

Celena chewed her lip and checked the clock for the fiftieth time that night. It was nearly eleven o'clock and Nera had promised she'd be back by five or six. She knew in the logical part of her brain that Nera was probably just fine, she'd been invited to dinner or met someone particularly interesting, but she'd already cleaned the suite a few times today and, other than worrying, she had nothing to do. Five minutes passed. Ten. Then twenty. At eleven twenty five the door finally opened and Nera stepped through.

Celena instantly knew something was wrong. Nera looked detached like she was daydreaming but her expression held multiple emotions: guilt, anxiety, confusion, but a sort of girlish joy too. She stood in the doorway for quite a while before she noticed Celena.

"Sorry," she said shakily, "I'm just…. what's for dinner?"

Her sudden change of direction worried Celena but she hid her anxiety and said, "I haven't the faintest idea. Some nameless Asgardian meat with Asgardian vegetables and Asgardian soup. It's good though, if that's what you wanted to know."

"Well as long as it's good I'm happy." Nera made a pained expression like she was trying to smile but couldn't quite manage it and sat down on the couch while Celena went to fetch her dinner. It would have been cold long ago if not for the stove in the back room. Celena was not allowed to actually make meals, only order them from the kitchens and keep them warm, but this still gave her substantial control. She returned moments later with Nera's food (she herself had already eaten) and placed it in front of her. She had been expecting her mistress to pick at her food, or not even touch it but to her surprise Nera began wolfing down everything she could get her hands on.

Well at least she still has an appetite. she thought. Celena realized that she really hadn't really talked to Nera since they'd arrived. It was high time they did.

As usual there was far more food than one person could possibly eat no matter how hungry they were (well she shouldn't say that; Asgardians were constantly defying the laws of nature) so Nera eventually slowed down, taking time between bites. Celena took this opportunity to say, "So…. how'd training go today? Oh and lessons…. And what did you do that kept you out so late? In fact I want a full explanation of the past two days. Something's been going on and I want to be in on it!"

Nera paused eating and said, "That's a lot to tell."

"Oh come on! The worst that happens is Nanna finds out we were up past our bedtime and gives us a scolding!"

Nera giggled and Celena knew she had already won, "Come on, from the beginning. How did the banquet go? You never said."

"Well remember the two annoying maids who escorted me away?"

"Oh they weren't that bad!"

"You didn't have to deal with them. Anyway they made me stand in front of theses enormous double doors and…" she kept going. She explained about the princes, about Odin, about having to be polite. They shared a giggle over Thor. But things got really interesting when she retold the next day. "He just fell off? Not very princely eh?"

"Well the horse was bucking pretty hard." Nera said.

"Well anyway go on." Nera did. When she finished telling about her meeting with Loki she started on training that morning, eating with Thor and all his rowdy friends, and afterwards going for a walk. "And you won't guess who I met near the kitchens."

"Loki?"

"Yep. I don't know what he was doing there it was the strangest thing. I mean, he was dressed as a commoner and was just watching the people jostling in and out of the hallway. I didn't even recognize him at first."

Celena furrowed her eyebrows.

"But anyway he invited me to sneak out and…. I went with him. We sort of lied to the guards to get out."

"You lied to them?"

"Yeah, I mean it wasn't that bad. But then he was leading me in and out of alleyways and-"

"He was what?! Do you know how dangerous that could have been? What if it hadn't actually been him or-"

"I know!" Nera snapped, "I know. Just….. I'm safe. I'm here. Nothing happened. It was probably really stupid but I did it anyway so let me finish."

Celena reluctantly kept quiet as Nera told her of going up on the roofs and pranking the farmer. Then of visiting the court and being flung out by the guard. However when she got to the point when they were caught by the guards again she couldn't keep quiet.

"You could have just told the truth that time!"

"Well Loki sort of did."

"Him? That doesn't sound quite right for some reason."

"I know but he sort of told them the truth and made it sound okay. Like, 'Yes, we snuck out. Yes, we're rich. Yes, we shouldn't have done it. Now can we please go?' It was really convincing."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well it doesn't matter because it didn't work anyway. So then they marched us down to their commander. Or I assume that's who he was. He's also over the jail. And uh… well he questioned us and figured out who we were. And then put us in one of the cells for safekeeping."

"He what?! You-you-" Celena spluttered, "What on earth would your mother say!? I don't even know how you thought-"

"Please stop. I'm not telling you this so you can scold me." Nera said tiredly.

"You got put in jail! Of course I'm going to scold you! This could jeopardize your entire-"

"Do you want me to finish or not?"

They glared across at each other. There were a few long, tense moments before Celena looked away and muttered resentfully, "Go on."

"Well we were in this cell you know but were all by ourselves for… awhile and uh… Well anyway I found out Loki can actually be friendly sometimes. He's not, you know, always so guarded and resentful."

"Yeah, whatever. Go on."

"So after a while, I can't really know how long but it felt like about an hour, they let me go."

"Just you?"

"Yeah they made Loki stay. So I just walked out. I guess they talked with some authorities and figured I wasn't worth punishing. But I don't know about Loki." she looked genuinely concerned at the idea of what might have become of him. Celena realized that perhaps this little "adventure" hadn't been all bad. Nera was here to become closer to the princes. What better way than to get in scrapes with them? She decided that it wouldn't hurt to take the scolding down a notch.

"So I got back to the library as quick as I could and Father didn't seem to mind I was late. Didn't even notice. So we did everything we'd planned on and it was quite fun but he knew. Somehow he knew where I'd been."

"Have you been punished?"

"No.. he's just, disappointed, I think. But that's almost as bad."

"Ah."

"Well," Nera announced after a long but comfortable silence, "What's happened to you over the past few weeks?"

The talked a while but it was late and eventually the choices were to either fall asleep on the couch or go to bed. They went to bed.

* * *

The next day, and the day after that, and the day after that for several weeks Celena heard this and that about Loki from Nera. Enough to know that she saw him often (more often than Thor, Sif or any of the others) and enjoyed herself while in his company. In other words they became friends. Celena sensed this made Nera happy but also a tad bit frustrated. Loki was, after all, so very guarded. It must be hard to interact with him when he refused to communicate. But she only knew this from little things she picked up. There were no more long talks for many months.

Over time Celena saw Nera learn to hold her own during training (though she was still struggling compared to everyone else). She saw her help her father with his work. She saw her advance quickly through her studies. Nera was successful at everything she undertook and when, one night Nera returned to her rooms unable to contain her joy over a comment the All-father had supposedly made: that she was exceeding his expectations in every way, Celena was happy but scaresley surprised.

On the other hand Nera kept to herself when she could. She made many, many acquaintances at dances, feasts and the like and everyone who met her adored her. She made an outstanding impression on the courtiers in general. But after a long day Nera prefered to sink back into seclusion… or go cause trouble with Loki. Normally she chose the latter.

No one seemed to take note Nera and Loki's friendship. There was some gossip of course, there was bound to be in the court, but otherwise it was barely acknowledged. The general opinion seemed to be that as long as Nera was on friendly terms with Thor and his gang she could spend the majority with whomever she liked. Celena herself didn't care much either way and never asked questions. All she knew for sure was that it was certainly only a friendship; there was no romantic involvement whatsoever.

The one time Celena got any specific information was one afternoon when Nera came home a little shaken. She was very cryptic but Celena was able to gather this much: Loki was growing weary of always playing second to Thor; in fact, from how pale Nera looked when she returned, Celena speculated that he had completely lost it. This mildly aroused her curiosity. The younger prince jealous but hiding his emotions from their father? There was bound to be trouble. But she didn't bother herself with it. And nothing came of it for two years.

* * *

**Okay so I know not much happened and I know it was pretty short. But I needed a way to shift the time frame and I figured setting aside a chapter just for that was a pretty good way. So that's what I did. Also I may have greater lengths of time between chapters from now on just due to school and being out of town a lot. But I will try my very best to still get them up! Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay so here's chapter ten! I can promise that after this chapter things get exciting :) Not, of course, that they weren't already but in a different way. As in the "we could all die if we aren't careful" kind of way. I'm really excited for that, I think it's going to be fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs present in this story and a few of the locations that don't exist in Marvel comics. **

* * *

It had been two years. Two years since Nera had arrived in Asgard off the Bifrost. Two years since she had met Loki. Two years since she had begun training. Now she was the equivalent of fourteen years of age by midgardian reckoning and generally considered Loki's best friend. But she was certainly part of Thor's little gang too. Overtime she had slowly been accepted into their group (partly because once she caught up with everyone else in training she began to show considerable skill) and was now just as much a member of it as anyone else. She had made Asgard her home.

Yesterday had been the exact of anniversary of her arrival and Odin had held a banquet in celebration. By now she was used to formal occasions like that and hardly thought twice about it. She had easily charmed every noble whom she spoke to last night, leaving the impression of a perfect little lady as usual. But she wasn't a perfect little lady and that was what bothered her. She could act the part, but she could never be it. For example today, as soon as lessons were over she was planning on going riding, probably not in side saddle position, with a man (only Loki of course) unaccompanied by anyone else. And they would probably do undignified things like racing and speaking bluntly with one another.

Nera heaved a sigh as Celena helped her into her armor. Even during training she had to put on a false persona, that of a tough, uncaring warrior maiden just to survive. It felt like she was doomed never to be genuine, always acting. No, that wasn't true. She had Loki. And she had Celena. Those to people, out everyone in the world, she could be honest with.

Nera's armor was on. Having already had breakfast she headed straight to the training chambers. The morning flew by in the normal manner: sweaty, hot, blurred exertion. Entirely exhausted she returned to her chambers and had a nice, long bath. Then she ate and was faced with the rare problem of what to do. Normally she would have had lessons for the next three hours but she got every third day off and today was that day.

Nera donned a comfortable green tunic and leggings and headed towards the door, with the vague intention of finding Loki who didn't have lessons right now either. She opened the door and found herself face to face with Thor, his hand raised as if about to knock.

"Ah, Nera!" he bowed low but did not kiss her hand as he usually did. Instead he hurried on, "I have a most exciting proposition!"

"A… proposition?" That could mean anything.

"Yes although as it involves everyone I would prefer that I told you all at once." Nera took everyone to mean the warriors three, Sif, Loki and herself. "We will be meeting in the stables in an hour. Come in full armor, armed and ready for a hard days ride. You might also want to bring provisions."

"Provisions? We're not going anywhere are we?"

"I'm sorry I can't stay! I must go inform the others!"

"No wait! Thor! Come back here you can't just… Argh!" She watched, lips pursed, as he sprinted off and grew smaller in the distance. She knew from experience he was faster than her but had it been any other way she would have tried to catch him. She closed the door roughly and leaned up against it, eyes on the ceiling, thinking.

She had nothing to do that afternoon and she was curious. She couldn't deny that. Anyway if Thor was up to something shady (and it was looking that way) she needed to be there so she could inform Odin about it. What could the provisions be for though? And he had talked of a long ride… Yes, she had to go now, if only to be sure Thor wasn't misbehaving.

"Celena!" she called, "I need to get into my armor again! And pack my saddle bags with enough food and drink for a days ride through the country."

Celena stuck her head round a corner and gave Nera a quizzical look. Nera rolled her eyes meaning, "I know it's crazy just do it." One good thing about Celena was that she wasn't snoopy. Instead of asking questions she ducked her head back behind the corner and began following orders.

* * *

An hour later Nera was at the stables, right on time. Thor had yet to arrive but just about everyone else was there save Fandral. Five minutes late they both appeared, Fandral apparently against his will for he was huffing and muttering things under his breath, occasionally shooting Thor resentful looks. But he might has well have not existed for all the notice Thor gave him.

Rubbing his hands together gleefully Thor said loudly, "So. I suppose you all would like to know what I've got planned."

"That'd be nice." Fandral snapped.

Thor ignored him. "Well as it so happens I have just received word that there is a rather large Bullshnipe roaming the woods not far outside of Asgard."

Nera glanced around to see everyone's reactions to this. Sif narrowed her eyes and Volstagg's raised his eyebrows, perhaps in excitement, but that was all.

"It's been terrorizing some villages, eating livestock, I even heard it's been stealing children though perhaps that's not true. But the point is that it's causing trouble. So I decided this would be a perfect opportunity to remind the people of Asgard that their future heroes and warriors care. I have decided that we shall track this beast down and slay it!"

Five people started talking at once plunging everything into chaos. No one could get any semblance of an idea across over the shouting of everyone else. At last Thor grew tired of it and bellowed,, "ONE AT A TIME!"

That, at least, worked, although it did call the attention of some stable boys. Then again with all the racket they were making there was no point being secretive anymore anyway. "Now." Thor said when everyone had at last shut up, "Sif, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes!" she snapped furiously, "Do we actually have permission to do this?"

"Ah!" Thor smiled, "There you've hit upon the best part. My idea is to slip out unnoticed. When we are finally missed we should already have the beast's head mounted on a pike and can parade through the streets un triumph. The fact we were forbidden to do such a thing shall add to the people's joy. You see knowing that their deliverers ran the risk of punishment shall make our deed all the greater in their eyes."

"Well that's nice in theory." Fandral said sharply. Nera realized Thor must have dragged him out of something important for him to be acting so. "But what about the All-Father? And our parents? What are we supposed to tell them?"

"Well hopefully any misgivings adults may have about our deeds will vanish in the wake of our success. And, as your commander, I take full responsibility for any blame we might receive So you see this adventure is without risk."

Nera glanced at Loki and their eyes met. He gave her a look that said: This is the stupidest thing he has ever suggested.

She rolled her eyes as if to say: I know. What do you want to do?

Loki shook his head and raised a hand ever so slightly: Wait

She nodded and turned back to Thor who was still beaming around at everyone. There was a long drawn out pause as Thor waited for someone to say something. Eventually Volstagg cleared his throat, "Erm…" he coughed "Pardon me but isn't the forest about the best place you can go, other than the gallows, to get yourself killed?

"Only for peasants my dear Volstagg and we are no peasants! Now come! The day grows old and we have many miles to travel before we reach the forest." He snapped his fingers at a stable boy and ordered, "Ready me steed and-"

"Hold on Thor!" Sif interrupted, "Do you even know how long it will take to find the Bullshnipe? We might be caught in the forest overnight."

"Then all the more exciting shall our tales be when we return home! Come now, Stable boy! Saddle up seven horses for a long journey."

* * *

Half an hour later, not quite knowing how it happened, Nera found herself galloping down an old country road, Asgard receding in the distance. No one had really bothered to argue with Thor after he ordered that their horses be readied. Nera had meant to but she just… she was bored. For two years she'd rarely even left the palace despite vigorously training every day in preparation for non-existent life threatening situations. She had gone on the occasional trip with her father (he felt it was important she saw Asgard) but these were far and in between. Thor was offering her freedom: exciting, risky dangerous freedom. The idea was so intoxicating she found herself playing along. And so was everyone else.

But after three hours of hard riding in the afternoon sun she was starting to regret her decision. Especially when they mounted a rise and she saw spread out below her a small village, a few last farms and then… the forest. She had to admit it didn't look that forbidding. It was green and looked very much alive. But even from where she stood it was apparent that the trees grew thickly together. And the shadows under the branches were darker than they should have been in the middle of the day. Suddenly all the stories of the beasts, sorcerers, giants, and elves inhabiting the forest returned to her. Even if you ignored the stories everyone knew that the woods were treacherous. And it was a fact that outcasts, bandits, even the odd monster, lived under the trees where they were beyond Odin's reach. Entering the forest would put them beyond help.

Nera shuddered.

They passed through the village in plain sight of everyone. Nera didn't think this was the best idea (did Thor want Odin to know where they were going?) but it also gave her comfort. If Odin came looking for them then there was a slimmer chance they would die. Still, the villager's stares made her uncomfortable.

When they had at last passed through the village Key began to slow down as though he sensed where they were going and dreaded it as much as Nera. For some reason his fear gave her courage. She whispered him words of encouragement and urged him on, drawing level with Sif.

"What do you think of all this?" Sif asked quietly.

"We're all going to die."

"Tell me something I didn't know."

They rode in silence for another mile. All the while the forest grew closer and closer reminding Nera that she was supposed to be back at the castle right now, reading and being a lady. That's what her father would want anyway. Despite allowing her to train he still expected her to act like a gentlewoman at all times. It was the most unreasonable thing and yet he stuck to it firmly. Nera felt frustration well up within her. She was not just a lady anymore. She was a shieldmaiden too and this very trip proved it.

Overcome with a desire to prove that she did indeed have courage Nera dug her heels into Key's side and leaned forward, passing Loki, Fandral, Hogun and Thor. She was the first to arrive at the forest's edge and, after everyone and caught up, the first to enter it.

* * *

**So there you have it! Oh and BTW how well did I handle the time jump from last chapter? I know two years is a long time but I'm really just trying to give an overview of Loki's childhood and I can't write that day by day. In fact there are going to be several more time jumps of that sort. So let me know how I can make the transition smoother for next time! And please review. Reviews make my day :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in Marvel movies/comics. But I do own everything else :)**

**AN: Okay yeah... two weeks is a long time. Sorry about that. Lot's of little things happened: writers block, WAY to much homework then is humanly acceptable, my little sis breaking her arm and staying overnight in the hospital. But I have been chipping away at this chapter every night this week. I know it's pretty short for that much time (sorry Threeishere, I'm doing my best!) but like I said I had a little writers block. **

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed. Apparently the time jump was fine so now I know how to handle it next time I have to write one :) **

It grew late. The air began to get chilly. They had been riding for hours in the depths of this cursed forest which Nera had begun to imagine as a tomb in her own head. For it was exactly like a tomb: grey, cold, silent. Nera couldn't understand how anything lived here.

On top of this they seemed to be getting nowhere. The path was laid out in front of them and Thor led them along it (though why there would be a path and why they ought to follow it Nera had no idea) but nothing ever changed. The terrain was flat, the trees gray, the air chill, the road straight. Though they undoubtedly would have made less progress had they been crashing through undergrowth it still felt as though they were going around in circles. Nera hated every minute she spent in that dead wasteland but never once did she consider turning back.

For the first leg of the journey Nera stuck right behind Thor. She was determined to make it clear that she was unafraid. But after a long time (she had no idea how long, for the forest also felt timeless) she fell back next to Loki.

He smiled in welcome at her and she smiled back. He was in a good mood, that was well. Loki was not naturally inclined to a happy, carefree demeanor so Nera was grateful when he wasn't acting sullen.

She smiled. But she didn't mind that he was moody. Not really. Nera enjoyed trying to read people and perhaps that was what made her so good at pleasing the courtiers. But it also meant that Loki was an enjoyable challenge. She remembered slowly realizing that Loki was so… on guard… because of his position in his family. Second son, not really meeting Asgardian ideals. Odin hadn't technically chosen his heir yet but everyone knew who it would be. And on the street Nera had rarely heard Loki mentioned by his name. He was always "the second prince" or "Thor's little brother". And that was the problem. No one, not even Odin, seemed to really appreciate him as Loki and only Loki.

Once Nera had realized that so much had been clarified. The way he acted perfectly polite but entirely closed off to strangers? Well why should he be open if they were looking only for a prince, not a person? Better to act as he was expected to and then slip quietly away when they turned to Thor who (by no fault of his own) was an ideal Asgardian young man and perfect king material.

As soon as Nera understood all this she had tried to be as supportive as possible. And she liked to think that since they had met Loki's over all bearing had changed for the better. But she couldn't fix his situation for him. Only he could do that.

Nera stoked Key's mane, deep in thought.

"Loki," she said finally, " have you ever been here before?"

"The forest?" he asked, glancing over at her briefly.

"Yes."

"No, never. We weren't allowed… aren't allowed." he paused and she thought he was done talking. But then he looked over at her again and added reassuringly, "The gloom doesn't last. It's only the outer layer that's like this. Farther in there are animals, and life… but it's also where most of the monsters are. It's a tradeoff."

"I think I'd prefer the monsters." Nera muttered.

Loki laughed and normally she would have joined in. But not here and now. So she managed a weak smile instead.

When he'd calmed down she said, "But really, what sorts of things live in here? Not the myths and stories but the truth."

Loki took a while to respond. When he did he spoke carefully, "Well there's monsters but we don't know too much about them because they never leave the forest."

"The bullshnipe did." Nera interrupted.

"Yes but they're unique in that way. My guess is as good as yours about the rest. Other than the stories I know nothing. But there's also a lot of outlaws in here. Not too many thieves, no one travels this way. But lots of murderers, sorcerers, traitors."

"Wait, sorcerers? But aren't you one?"

A flicker of annoyance crossed Loki's face. "No. I am a magician. There is a difference." he saw her puzzled look and said a little more nicely, "Sorcerers call upon spirits to do their will... It's an abhorred practice and rightly so; most people who attempt it end up in quivering heaps on the floor and sometimes worse. And that's not even going into the fact that it's undeniably evil. But everything I do comes from me and me alone. See?"

"Yes." she almost fell silent but then added, "Loki, I heard stories; stories of a woman they called the White Lady who lives here and practises magic. Is she a sorceress?"

"I don't know. But I doubt she's real anyway."

"But if the myth were based in fact wouldn't it makes sense that she's a sorceress who fled the law?"

"Yes, I could see that."

"So could I. There are so many stories people dismiss as mere fables that are actually based in fact. Why on midgard-"

"Ah but the midgardians are young and niave." he interuppted. "You can hardly compare uthem to us."

"Do you really think so? I-"

And they fell into a heated discussion and for a time Nera was enjpying herself so much she forgot where she was. But all good things must come to end and eventually they were inturuppted by Thor who had stopped his horse and was examining something on the ground.

Nera noticed and rode up behind him after extracting herself from the conversation with Loki.

"What have you found, Thor?"

Thor stood up and dusted himself off, "I'd rather tell everyone at the same time. It's reather significant." He called everyone over and when they had formed a circle about him said, "Friends I have found the first trace of our bullshnipe." He point toward where he had been kneeling and Nera was able to make out a large set of reptilian footprints accomanied by a few scratched up tree trunks… like something had been sharpening it's claws on them.

"The prints are definitely that of a bullshnipe." Thor continued, "And look, farther in, off the path, there are more. All fresh too. The beast recently crossed the road and headed into the forest."

Silence.

"I will not, of course, make anyone accompany me off the road- we might very well never fin the road again and some may not think it a risk worth taking- but I shall go myself and anyone who wishes may accompany me."

"I would follow my future king even to the death!" Hogun announced at once.

Nera stiffened. Future king. Why that little…

"I am glad, friend" Thor smiled widely.

Volstagg grunted, "It's too late to turn back now. I may as well go."

"I agree with Volstagg." Fandral said, "Why miss excitement like this?"

"Excellent!" Thor said, "I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't regret this"

Sif pursed her lips. "This is the stupidest idea you've ever had, Thor. But… I'm coming too."

Everyone turned to Loki and Nera. "We're coming." she said, "Don't worry."

Thor smiled, "Well then, follow me." And just like that he mounted his stallion and rode off the road, into the depths of the forest.

* * *

Things felt wrong almost instantly. For one thing they started passing pure white trees. Not just the bark was white but the leaves and even the blossoms. All were as white as newly fallen snow. Nera remembered turning to Loki and saying, "Is that normal?"

He had frowned, "No. But… I like it."

"Oh. Me too."

A long time passed and slowly the forest grew dark. The sun was setting. Nera felt as though there was something important about this. Maybe something… what was the word? Dangerous. But she couldn't recall it. It must have been her imagination. Now there were more and more white trees though Nera could barely make them out in the twilight. Nera realized suddenly that everyone had stopped moving... although why had they been moving in the first place? She noticed Thor was taking deep breaths through his nose and smiling and Nera couldn't blame him. A truly nice smell had started to fill the air. It was sickly sweet and made her feel so very happy.

It would be nice to lie down and sleep. Key was acting skittish. She could hear him whinnying in distress but it sounded far away. Why was she even on a horse? She couldn't sleep on a horse. And she so wanted to sleep. Nera felt herself slip from Key's back and down onto the ground. She heard hooves and barely registered that he was galloping away. Her eyes closed and a smile formed on her lips as she at last fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

When Nera opened her eyes she wondered if she really had for she could see nothing. Then she realized that it was only darkness which veiled her sight. But she was so groggy that that didn't bother her, only left her in slight bewilderment. She also gradually got the idea that she was lying on the ground; a fact which meant nothing to her until she remembered: leaving the citadel, riding through the forest, the white trees, falling asleep. It all came back to her. And that begged the question, Where am I now?

She started off with trying to sit up and instantly realized she was bound; her hands were tied behind her back as were her feet. She wriggled experimentally and tried to call out but her bonds didn't budge and her mouth appeared to be gagged. It was at that point she started to panic.

Being able to move and speak freely… these were basic rights that every being with a will of it's own was entitled to. And being robbed of them- together with the ability to even see- alarmed Nera in a way almost nothing else could. She tried to thrash, writhe, scream; anything that might produce something other than silence and darkness. But to no avail. Fear overtook all reason and for a long time she struggled madly against her bonds until, due to pure exhaustion, she was forced to stop. So she lay shivering in the darkness.

What good was two years of training if she still wound up helpless in a darkened pit? Thor would be able to break free, she felt certain of that. Volstagg too and maybe Hogun. But she, the youngest, smallest, weakest of them all was defenseless. She had often heard Sif lament the fact that no matter what she did, no matter how hard she trained, she would never be as strong or fast as the boys. It was simply physically impossible. But Nera had it so much worse than Sif. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

No.

No she would not go down that road. She would not fall into self pity. Even if command of her body had been taken from her Nera still had one very important weapon that no one, no one could rob her of: her mind. She still had a free will and she could still employ logic and reason. For that she should be grateful. Nera took a deep breath through her nose and decided that she first ought to determine where she was.

But she didn't get far with that. The only other thing she could decide for sure was that she was on a stone surface with no walls or objects anywhere nearby. She didn't relish the idea of wriggling around, trying to find a wall, so she stayed where she was and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It must have been hours before anything happened but at long, long last Nera heard footsteps. They seemed far off, perhaps heard through a wall. There was only a single pair, and they were not rough or harsh like a jailer or warriors but soft. She almost would have said they belonged to a lady in slippers. The footsteps drew nearer and stopped. Nera heard a key turn in a lock and an instant later she was blinded by a sudden blast of light.

When she could finally see Nera made out a woman's silhouette framed in a door only a few feet away. The light also lit up a small cell and Nera realized with annoyance that if she had only moved a little to any side she might have found a wall.

But she was distracted from this when the woman knelt and began to untie Nera's feet. Nera decided that it if her legs were being freed she must need to walk somewhere. The woman obviously couldn't carry her, she was slim, petite, despite being a fullgrown woman she was the same size as Nera. This fact gave Nera hope that she might be able to best her in combat so the moment her feet were free Nera aimed a powerful kick at the lady's jaw. But the woman doged and, faster than Nera's eyes could follow, she whipped around and pressed a dagger to Nera's throat.

"That isn't wise" The lady hissed in her ear. And Nera believed it. "Now I want you to stand."

Nera tried to, she really did, but she was stiff and sore from hours in the same position and she couldn't use her arms to pull herself up, given that they were still tied. In the end she had to be helped into a standing position and even then it took a few tries before her legs held.

As soon as Nera was on her feet the woman ordered, "Walk. I'll direct you. And remember who has the dagger." But Nera stayed where she was and tried as best she could to say through the gag, "Not till I can talk." It came out as a lot of moaning but she was understood.

"You won't be talking unless absolutely necessary for a long time." the woman said curtly and prodded Nera in the back with her knife. Nera considered trying to fight her. Normally she might win, even unarmed. But with how quick her captor had reacted when she'd tried kicking… and add to that the fact that Nera was not only unarmed but completely deprived of the use of her hands... the odds looked slim. Nera decided to do as she was told.

She was marched down a long stone corridor, up a flight of stairs, and emerged in a well furnished, very expansive hallway. She caught a glimpse of a velvet carpet, a large ornate mirror and possibly a golden chandelier before she was hurried into a side passage, through a few doors and into a dingy sitting room. A disused fireplace was in one corner and old, worn furniture that might once have been beautiful was scattered across it. Nera decided this was the servant's wing in a great house or mansion.

Before she was quite done examining her surroundings her captor came up behind her and began to unfasten Nera's gag. The moment it was off Nera said raspily, "Where am I? Why am I being treated as a prisoner? Answer me now, woman!"

"After you drink this." She picked up a wineglass from a table and offered it to Nera.

"I-"

"Drink it."

This seemed like a bad idea but she didn't really think it would be poisoned and she couldn't really think what other harm a bit of wine could do… there wasn't nearly enough to make her drunk. So she drank, clumsily because she couldn't hold it herself but still, she drank. When she was finished it took her a moment to remember what she was going to ask, "Where am I?"

"You are in my mistress, The White Lady's, house."

White Lady… didn't she know that name? "The Sorceress?"

"No more questions. I need you to change into these clothes." she proffered a bundle of cloth.

"I…" Nera's brain was beginning to feel fuzzy. She felt like she ought to refuse but there seemed no reason to… "Yes of course."

**Dun Dun Dun! They're messing with her brain. Can you tell? I'm not used to employing cliffhangers, this is the first one I've ever really written (and it probably isn't even a very good one XD) but while reading other fanfics I observed they can be used to great effect. So I might be using them more in the future. **

**P.S. Who do you think the White Lady is? I'll elaborate more next chapter. Until then, guess away my friends!**


End file.
